Pick One
by EmisonOverEveryone
Summary: Emily dates Hanna, but her heart is taken by another certain blonde.
1. Chapter 1

"Emily," the blonde moaned, her hands launching into the brunette's dark brown hair. Emily sat under the blonde, two of her fingers buried into the girl, pumping a magical rhythm that was making the blonde on top of her moan breathless.

Two arms wrapped around of Emily's neck for support as the girl's body was leaned into Emily's on top of her against the girl's bed. Emily sat up against the headboard with her legs out under the girl, gripping the blonde's thigh for support with her free hand.

Emily kept her eyes focused on the beautiful sight in front of her. This should be wrong. God, this all should be _so_ wrong. But it felt so right. Emily knew this was dirty, but it's not the first time it's happened and more than likely it won't be the last. No matter how much she tries to stop herself, she just can't help but to allow her hands to travel this certain's blonde skin.

Emily could never say no to her, even though this is the dirtiest thing she's ever done in her life and it could easily ruin her five-way friendship. Maybe she should stop. Maybe this isn't worth the idea of losing her friends and her girlf—

"Em."

And there it was again, the beautiful sound that stopped all of Emily's doubts and reenforced her overall horrible decision to keep this going. That sound, that moan, that voice…that girl, could make her do anything.

Emily closed her eyes and brought her lips forward to greet another soft pair of pink heart-shaped lips, containing the blonde's whimpers. Emily could tell the girl was close to coming undone. She was used to how the blonde's body jerk and shook under her touch.

Another moan escaped the girl on top's throat and it only took three more deep pumps from Emily to send the blonde rolling over, grinding down against Emily's lap and hand. "Emily," her raspy voice groaned out, breaking her lips from Emily's mouth and burying her head into Emily's neck as she rode out her orgasm on the brunette's fingers.

As the blonde jolted in Emily's arms, Emily's mind ran wild with what she was doing. She loved this girl. She knew with all of her heart that she did, but God Emily was in a relat—

"I love you," the blonde managed to whisper after coming down from her high. Her breath was warm on Emily's neck and the brunette got chills from hearing her say those words, just like she always did.

Emily felt the girl on top of her relax her naked body in Emily's tan arms. Emily brought her lips to the top of the girl's head as she pulled her fingers out between the girl's legs. Emily planted a kiss in the mix of curled blonde hair, letting the truth spill from her lips just like she always did with the blonde, "I love you, Ali."

Alison allowed her weight to lay fully against Emily's body, needing to recover from all that Emily had just put her through in the last thirty minutes. Emily idly softly ran her fingertips up and down Alison's bare back, grazing her skin lightly with one hand while the other settled on Alison's waist.

The two girls were normally silent. They both knew what they were doing was wrong, but for some reason, this had become their normal, dangerous secret. Guilt flooded their bodies, but somehow in some sick, twisted way, their love for each other always poured over the guilt, washing it away in the end.

Emily's phone vibrated on Alison's floor and neither girl had to guess who the caller was, they already knew. A soft sigh escaped Alison's lips as she lifted herself off of Emily's body.

"I'm going to shower, I know you'll be gone when I get out," Alison stated as she was getting off the bed. Her tone was edged with a pain that Emily didn't miss. There was always a sharp lace of jealously in Alison's voice when _she_ was being involved.

Emily reached out and grabbed Alison's arm, pulling the bombshell back to her, "I do love you, Alison." The blonde had dashes of sadness swirling in the blue depths of her eyes, "maybe one day it'll be enough to leave her."

Emily felt her heart drop as the words stung her with a stab of pain, but she knew that she had to answer the ringing phone. Emily reached down to pick up her phone and before slide her thumb across the screen, she pulled Alison down to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Alison pulled herself from Emily's lips after a few quick seconds and turned before another word slipped from either girl, more than likely causing more pain than they had already felt.

Before Alison could even step out of the room, Emily cleared her throat and answered the ringing phone in her hand, "hey, Hanna."

#######

Emily sat at the lunch table in Rosewood High School with her girlfriend, Spencer, and Aria, and though she was there, her mind was somewhere else. Somewhere with a certain blonde who's taste was still imprinted strongly on her mouth..

"Babe, are you going to eat that?" Hanna asked Emily, picking her fork at Emily's untouched fries on her tray. Emily flashed her rich brown eyes to her girlfriend, "no, go ahead. I'm not really all that hungry today."

"Are you getting sick, Em?" Aria asked, her soft voice full of concern, "I can make you some soup after school today." Emily smiled at the petite brunette who sat across of the table, "no, I'm fine. I just don't have much of an appetite."

"Nerves from your big swim meet next week?" Spencer questioned, tossing her salad around on her tray. "That might be it," Emily agreed knowing that probably wasn't the best excuse she should have dinged on. Emily never got nervous for a meet. She was the best in the state, and she knew it.

"You're still up for the sleepover tonight, right?" Hanna asked, laying on hand on Emily's thigh. "Yeah, of course. I wouldn't miss our weekly sleepovers. We've been doing them religiously since like, seventh grade," Emily chuckled lightly.

Each week one of the girls would host a sleepover and everyone would come over. Missing the sleepover was like missing class or church.

"What about seventh grade?"

There's the voice that Emily would know anywhere. Her body tensed as the most stunning girl in Rosewood sat down between Spencer and Aria, sitting directly in front of Emily. Emily looked up to meet a pair of breathtaking blue eyes she could always feel herself drowning in.

"Hopefully nothing about seventh grade," Hanna joked flatly, "pre-high school were the most hideous days of my life." Emily redirected her eyes back to Hanna. She knew Hanna was insecure about her past, especially involving Alison. Hanna hadn't always been one of the most attractive girls at Rosewood High. In Emily's opinion, Hanna was never ugly, but she had made _huge_ improvements since middle school that everyone noticed.

"At least you didn't have different colored hair each week," Aria laughed, making a joke of her own to lighten the mood. Emily silently slipped a laugh at her memories of her friends in middle school and how much each of them had grown in the years.

Spencer was a total achievement freak that only cared about winning or being the best.. at everything. Aria constantly changed her appearance like the seasons. Hanna was "Hefty Hanna", eating almost everything in sight with the biggest insecurity problems. And Alison… she was somehow unbelievably beautiful.

While most girls were awkward during puberty, Alison was flawless. And that's how she stayed. The queen bee blonde became more beautiful the older she got, and Emily had always noticed.

"Are you still coming tonight?" Spencer asked, directing her question at Alison and breaking Emily out of her thoughts. The blonde took a sip from her bottled water, "yeah, but I'll be a little late."

Emily raised her eyebrow at the blonde's response but kept her mouth shut. She knew someone would do the asking for her. Though all of the girls cared about each other, everyone was always a bit more interested in Alison's moves than the others.

"Why?" Aria questioned, Emily mentally thanking the small brunette. "I have a date," Alison causally replied, pushing her fork through pieces of her baked chicken on her tray.

Emily nearly choked on her water that she was sipping on. _A date?_ Hanna tossed a quick look to her girlfriend, "are you okay?" Emily nodded and put her bottled water down, sipping down the rest of the water trapped in her mouth. The action didn't go unnoticed by Alison.

"A date?! With who?!" Aria continued to ask, her hazel eyes wide with interest. A soft smirk wiped across of Alison's lips, "can't tell, it's a secret."

"Oh come on," Spencer groaned, "that was so three years ago. Tell us." Alison took a bit of chicken off of her fork, not responding to either girl's questions. Hanna rolled her eyes at Alison's secrecy. Hanna had a short fuse for Alison. The two's relationship had been on the rocks since Hanna had gotten her makeover and actually stood a chance to dethrone Alison. "Who cares? Maybe she'll finally get boned so she'll stop being such a—,"

"Hanna," Emily cut, knowing exactly where her feisty girlfriend was about to go with this.

Alison brought her glowing eyes to Hanna, her smirk still wiped across her lips, "I bet I'm getting more than you."

Emily's face nearly flushed red at the tease echoing in Alison's voice. Emily knew Alison was territorial, but the blonde _couldn't_ be in this situation. Not against Emily's _girlfriend_.

"Just come over to the barn tonight after your date," Spencer replied, hoping to defuse the situation between the two egoistical blondes.

Emily felt her stomach turning. She shouldn't be getting jealous, in fact, she shouldn't care who Alison was seeing at all. But this did hurt. This did make her stomach turn. And she did care. The thought of anyone else touching Alison made Emily's stomach uneasy.

The swimmer pushed her chair back and stood, "I'll see you guys tonight, I'm going to go study a bit before my test next period." Hanna flashed a look of concern at her girlfriend, "I'll go with you." The blonde started to stand when Emily placed a hand on Hanna's shoulder, stopping her, "no, don't."

Emily could see Hanna's eyes dulled with confusion and sprinkles of pain at the brunette's quick rejection. Emily was always a quick thinker on her feet. The brunette shot her girlfriend a flirtatious smile, "I wouldn't be able to concentrate with you there."

Alison's jaw tightened as she watched Emily lean down to press her lips to Hanna's in a quick kiss. Hanna smiled as Emily pulled back and left her with a wink before leaving to exit the lunch room. As Emily walked away, Alison couldn't help but for her eyes to follow her out of the room, her jaw clenching with floods of jealously rushing through her blood.

Alison knew that Emily was taken, she even knew that seeing Emily secretly could hurt her in the end and she had no right to be jealous, but Alison was. She couldn't help but to feel upset that Emily was constantly choosing to show off Hanna instead of her. Alison was _Alison DiLaurentis._ She was the girl everyone wanted or wanted to be, and Emily was choosing her as a constant second choice?

As Hanna turned her head back to her friends, her eyes locked on Alison's face. Hanna didn't have to follow Alison's gaze to know where her eyes were settled. Hanna had always been aware of the _weird_ relationship between Emily and Alison.

It wasn't a secret that Emily had a thing for Alison for years, but according to the brunette she had gotten over the blonde. However sometimes Hanna swore she saw Emily looking at Alison a bit too long, and lately Alison had been lingering on Emily a bit more than usual.

Hanna wasn't the jealous type, but something about Alison set her off. Alison had always been the only person to ever truly get under Hanna's skin, and for some reason through all the hell Alison put her through in the past, Hanna couldn't help but to want to please Alison.

Hanna couldn't stop herself from wanting to excel Alison's expectations or live up to her standards. There was just something about Alison that made you want her approval, and Hanna hated it. She hated it so much that lately she had purposely been rebelling against the queen bee, and everyone had noticed that.

Maybe it was the fact that she and Emily had just started dating a few months ago and she knows Emily's past infatuation with Alison, but Hanna always became ill when Alison came near Emily. It was almost like Hanna felt the need to compete with Alison, and Hanna knew that competing with Alison over anything was difficult.

Alison suddenly pushed her chair back and stood after a few minutes of causal conversation between the four girls. "I'll catch you guys later tonight."

No one questioned the blonde. If Alison didn't want to give details, the girls knew asking her for them would be pointless. "Good luck on your date tonight," Aria smiled. Hanna looked up at the standing blonde, shooting her an sarcastic smile, "yeah, good luck."

Alison flipped her blonde curls over her shoulder, giving her signature smile back to the girls before turning to leave, "thanks."

As the blonde made her way out of the cafeteria, she knew exactly where her feet were taking her. There was only one person she wanted to be around right now, and that's where she was going to go.

Alison walked on her wedges through the halls of Rosewood, admirers staring at her with each step that she took. The blonde was used to the constant attention that she received, and she even liked it, but in reality only one pair of eyes mattered to her.

Alison pushed open the doors of the library, heading towards the isles of the romantic books section. She smiled when she saw a familiar in the spot she knew it would be. Alison took a few steps in the isle and leaned against the bookcase, crossing her arms.

"I figured you'd be here," the blonde stated, looking down at the girl sitting on the floor leaned back against the bookshelf.

"You always find me," Emily replied, bringing her chocolate eyes up to meet deep ocean blue eyes. Alison reached a hand down out to the brunette which the swimmer took, allowing Alison to pull her up on her feet.

Once Emily was up, Alison closed the distance between the two girls and brought her hands to Emily's chest, "hi."

Emily instinctively brought her hands to Alison's waist. The scent of the blonde's perfume was Emily's favorite smell. Emily breathed in the scent, letting it surround her and fill her lungs, "hi."

For a moment Emily forgot that she was upset with Alison, until she remembered, and once she did she dropped her hands from Alison's waist and slipped out of the blonde's hold. Alison cocked her head to the side, waiting for an explanation from the brunette's absence.

"You have a date tonight," Emily stated, her voice kept low since they were in a library. Alison ran her hand through a lock of her long hair, "you have a girlfriend, Emily. I can't wait on you forever."

A frustrated expression surfaced on Emily's face, "who is it?" Alison took a step back from the brunette, "it doesn't matter." Emily readjusted her leather jacket on her body, "it matters to me."

"Obviously not enough," Alison replied. Emily released a heavy sigh, "we're not having this conversation right now, Ali."

"Then when? When are we going to have the conversation that you're caught up on me but you have another girl as your girlfriend? When are you going to see that we're all losing in this situation?"

Emily leaned back against the bookshelf and shook her head, "you know why I can't be with you." Alison barked a sarcastic laugh, "that's such bullshit. You claim that I've hurt you too much, that you can't trust me, but yet you're the one cheating on your girlfriend. You're the one that's going to destroy Hanna when you hurt her. You're a hypocrite."

"I'm not going to hurt her," Emily replied, "that's why I can't be with you. I'm not going to do that to her."

"So you're just going to keep cheating on her? You're just going to treat your relationship with no respect and instead of ending things with her to better the already fucked up situation, you're just going to keep lying?" Alison threw back.

"Fine, I'll just stop seeing you," Emily snapped, running her hands through her dark tresses. Alison's eyes grew wide with anger, "God, you're missing the whole point. You claim you can't be with me for everything that you think I'm going to do to you that you're actually doing right now to Hanna. You love _me_ , Emily. You are in love with _me_. But fine, if you want to stay in a relationship with her because it's easy and you're comfortable, be my guest. I'm not staying around anymore."

Emily knew that Alison was right, but the truth was that Alison terrified her. The blonde had hurt Emily so badly in the past that she never fully recovered to believe that Alison's feelings were real. In the back of Emily's mind, she couldn't help to believe that Alison was just playing her for attention or even for sex.

It was no secret that Alison loved affection and attention from others and Emily had always wondered if that's exactly what Alison was prying for when they were together. Emily was so weak to Alison that in the end, Emily knew if it was all just a game, if Alison played her again, it would completely destroy Emily all over again. And this time Emily was sure she wouldn't recover.

Alison turned to walk out of the isle when Emily reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling the blonde back and against her body. Without saying a word, Emily brought her hands to Alison's face, crashing her lips against the blonde's like it was the last time she would ever get the opportunity to kiss her.

Alison didn't fight the kiss, instead she poured herself into Emily, bringing her arms to cling to the brunette's waist. Emily slid one of her hands into the back of Alison's hair, her fingers buried in soft blonde locks.

Emily knew she should've stopped, she knew that this was a horrible idea and Alison was everything wrong for her and that what she was doing to Hanna was unforgivable and completely disgusting, but as Alison slightly moaned in her mouth, all the sinful thoughts disbarred and the only thought going through her mind were the softest pink lips she had ever felt.

Alison was a drug and Emily was the addict, and God knows Emily knew she needed to go to rehab.

#######

 **I know that I have an uncompleted story out, but I just could not stop thinking about this storyline! My intention was to have this as a one-shot, but I could turn this into a short multi-chapter story. It wouldn't be long, but just a few chapters!**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following. I couldn't tell you enough how amazing you guys are and have been. Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Emily sat on Hanna's bed and watched as her girlfriend frantically plowed through her designer filled closet trying to pick out what outfit to wear.

"It's just a sleepover, why are you stressing out your outfit for the night?" Emily questioned, never understanding why Hanna was so concerned with her appearance. Hanna could wear a trash bag and still look stunning.

Hanna turned towards Emily and raised her eyebrow, "when have I not stressed about my outfit?" Emily shrugged in agreement but still counteracted, "all we're going to be doing is laying around talking and then just sleeping."

"Me and you won't be just sleeping," Hanna teased, turning back to her closet. Emily playfully rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her phone. After a few moments of silence, Hanna spoke again.

"Who do you think Alison has a date with?"

Emily looked up from her phone and made eye contact with her girlfriend, "I don't know, why?" Hanna returned a quick shrug, "I just figured you'd know. You're the closest with her out of all of us."

Emily felt uncomfortable and shifted, "that's not true. Spencer and Alison are pretty close."

"Please, they want to kill each other half of the time because they're both too obsessed with being right."

Emily slipped a soft laugh at Hanna's correct statement. Alison did always have to be right. She always wanted to take charge and refused to be second or wrong. Emily loved that about Alison. Even though that would probably frustrate most people, Emily found it to be kinda sexy how Alison never backed down from anyone or anything. The way Alison's blue eyes twinkled with confidence made Emily's heart skip a beat—

 _Wait, focus._

Alison is not Emily's girlfriend. Emily should _not_ be thinking of how sexy Alison is. Even though God it's attractive when Alison knows she wants something and she fights to get it—

 _Stop._

"Uh, hello?" Hanna said, waving hand in front of Emily's face. "Yeah, sorry. I spaced out for a sec. What?"

Hanna rolled her eyes and puffed, "nothing." A frown wiped across of Emily's lips, "what did you say?" Hanna didn't respond, instead she continued folding the pajamas that she picked out for tonight.

"Hanna."

"What?"

The brunette stood up and made her way over to her girlfriend, wrapping one arm around her waist grin behind, "what's wrong?" Emily placed her chin on Hanna's shoulder, pressing a soft kiss onto the bare skin on her neck exposed from the top of Hanna's shirt.

Hanna shook her head, "nothing." The blonde moved from out of Emily's hold, making her way back to her closet. Emily released a sigh, bringing her hands to her sides, "why are you acting this way?"

Yet again Hanna left Emily without an answer, giving more attention to her high-end clothing than her pleading girlfriend who was practically begging for answers. Emily leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. Hanna had been acting weird ever since Emily had left her at lunch earlier today.

Hanna wouldn't have known about Alison, right? She didn't see them…involved…right?

A wave of panic ran through Emily's body. What if Hanna did know? What if she crushed the first girl who loved her conditionally and showed it?

"You still have feelings for her, don't you?"

The question hit Emily so hard and unexpectedly that it literally almost felt like it hit Emily physically. The brunette felt her throat tighten, "what?"

Hanna kept her back turned from Emily, shuffling through jackets and shirts hanging in her closet. "Alison, you still have feelings for you, don't you?"

Emily tired to keep her voice calm, although she was sure that she was miserably failing, "why would you ask me that?"

"You didn't deny it."

"Why, Hanna?"

"That's all I need to know."

The sound of Emily's phone ringing, thankfully, interrupted the moment. Emily picked up her phone from Hanna's bed as it displayed Spencer's caller ID, "hey, Spence, what's up?"

Hanna kept fuming through her closet as a little part of her died on the inside knowing that her instincts about her girlfriend were right.

#######

"Em, you might need to slow it down," Aria stated as she reached out to Emily's hand and grabbed the brunette's beer. A drunken slow smile wiped across of Emily's face, "I'm fine, Aria. Promise."

Emily saw blonde hair out of the corner of her eye and turned to make eye contact with her girlfriend. The swimmer walked over to Hanna, looping her arms around Hanna's waist. Hanna managed forced a smile. The blonde was still on edge about what happened a couple hours ago in her room with Emily, but she didn't want to cause a scene in front of their friends. The last thing that she needed was Spencer and Aria trying to defuse a situation between them and Alison finds out.

Hanna didn't exactly favor when Alison knew details about her relationship with Emily. Hanna didn't really favor Alison at all.

"How drunk are you?" Hanna quietly asked, slipping a arm around Emily just incase she needed the support. Emily wasn't piss drunk, or to the point of falling over, but Hanna wasn't taking any chances.

"I'm really not that drunk," Emily said before leaning forward to press her lips against Hanna's. Hanna closed her eyes and followed Emily's lead. Even though she wasn't too pleased with Emily, Hanna could probably never deny her.

Emily pulled their lips apart and gripped tighter to Hanna's waist. A devilish grin surfaced Emily's mouth, "let's go to the bathroom." Hanna's playful smile couldn't help but to come out from hiding as her flirtatious girlfriend started tugging her around of the corner and a step into the hallway.

Emily was very touchy to say the least when alcohol ran through her system. The brunette craved physical affection and it was safe to say that all of her friends knew it. It never failed that Hanna ended up with dark marks on her neck the next day when Emily had been drinking the previous night.. and sometimes it would be Alison. Just in a less viewable spot.

When Emily pulled Hanna through the bathroom door she was on a mission. Emily immediately reached for the button on Hanna's jeans, easily undoing button and belt. Hanna pressed her lips to Emily's, needing to feel her girlfriend's affection as badly as she wish she didn't. Hanna had felt like Emily had been distant lately, even sexually at times which was a big deal. Emily never passed up the opportunity to have sex, but lately she'd been tired or just avoided any sexual hints at all. But right now in this moment Hanna felt like Emily was trying to prove something. And it felt charged and heated and finally for the first time in a few weeks, right.

But the truth was, was that Emily was trying to prove something. Emily needed this. She needed this more than Hanna. The brunette needed to feel her girlfriend and know that she loved her. Emily needed to feel faithful and needed to know that she was showing the right girl attention. Emily needed to know that Hanna was just as good, if not better, than another certain blonde.

Emily pushed Hanna's pants down and reached her hand to loop the string in her girlfriend's underwear. The brunette's fingers pressed into Hanna's hips as her lips glided along the blonde's.

A small moan from Hanna's mouth put Emily in a daze. Instantly memorizes of blonde curls and icy blue eyes formed in Emily's head, making her heart race. Dimples that made her knees weak and am almost evil, but somehow angelic smile, drowned Emily's thoughts. Emily was taken back to a warm bed with pink sheets and the smell of Victoria's Secret perfume as soft blonde curls lightly danced around her face.

Emily's breath hitched as she pulled back from Hanna. Reality hit the swimmer all too hard. Her mind was flooded with a girl who wasn't her girlfriend. It was filled with the same girl who had been haunting her for weeks.. months.. years.

Hanna frowned and she caught her breath from Emily's bruising kisses, "what's wrong?" The brunette shook her head and smiled, attempting to play off any doubt in front of her girlfriend, "nothing, I just thought I heard someone coming in."

Emily reached down to button Hanna's pants back as she pressed a kiss on Hanna's cheek. She walked backwards to the door, reaching her hand out for her girlfriend to grab, "we should probably go back before someone actually does comes in." Hanna took a quick second to gather herself before she took Emily's hand and nodded, "you're probably right."

Though Emily tried to play it off, the doubt in Hanna's unsteady voice was all the answer enough that the brunette failed. Hanna didn't believe Emily's words. She couldn't. Emily was the type that didn't care if her friends caught her kissing on her girlfriend. Emily was passionate and such a hopeless romantic that she didn't care who saw her being affectionate.

Emily knew Hanna didn't believe her. She knew that doubt was swirling in her mind, but there was nothing she could do about it. At least not right now. Not while they were with their friends.

As Emily pulled Hanna around of her corner and back into the living room, her heart almost stopped beating in her chest when her eyes fell upon golden blonde curls.

"It's about time you two showed back up," Aria giggled, "we tried to tell Ali that it could be a while."

"Please tell me that you did not defile my bathroom," Spencer groaned, eyeing Emily more so more than Hanna.

Blonde hair twirled as a head turned making crystal blue eyes collide with chocolate brown ones. The the sight of the girl made Emily's legs shake. No.. just blame it on the alcohol. It was just the buzz, right?

Hanna tugged on Emily's hand, "we tried to be careful," she responded to Spencer, ignoring Aria and Alison. Emily snapped her eyes from Alison and to her girlfriend to play along, "sorry, Spence."

"I should be used to it now with you two," Spencer mumbled taking another sip of her wine. Alison's eyes danced with a curious gaze as Emily slumped on Spencer's couch, Hanna falling into her lap.

Emily could feel the tension in the room build. It was so heavy that it felt like an actual physical force binding her and the two blondes in the room together.

"I didn't know we were drinking tonight," Alison said, breaking the silence in the room. "I was just having this glass to wind down for the night and make me tired. Em here is the only one who's really drinking," Spencer replied.

Alison flicked her eyes to Emily, "why are you drinking?" Emily took a breath and shrugged, "just wanted a few beers, that's all." Alison's nose scrunched, "ew, beer?" Hanna tightened her arms around Emily's neck, "she likes beer."

Alison's ocean eyes shifted up to Hanna, "really? I always thought she liked liquor." There was a hint of, what was that? Sassiness in Alison's voice? There was definitely _something_. Something that made the other blonde tick. Hanna kept her eyes connected with Alison's as she pressed a kiss to the top of Emily's head, "I guess you don't know her as well as you think you do after all."

"Hanna," Emily quickly cursed. Hanna rolled her eyes and lifted herself off of her girlfriend's lap, "can you defend your girlfriend for once?"

Aria's typically big eyes grew larger as they filled with worry. The tiny brunette eyed Spencer who was looking at her back with the same panicked expression. When Alison and Hanna got into it, it was probably the worst out of the five. Years ago it was Alison and Spencer who could cause catastrophic damage but ever since Emily and Hanna started dating, Hanna and Alison took the lead for the biggest blow outs.

"You're not her fucking guard dog, Emily. You're my girlfriend," Hanna snapped. Emily stood with Hanna, reaching out for her waist, "babe, I know that. Can you please come back here. I wasn't defending her, I was—,"

"You were what? Please enlighten us all what you were doing then," Hanna cut. Alison stood from Spencer's chair, "you know, maybe I should just go." Aria reached for Alison's arm, "you don't have to do that, Ali."

"No, maybe she should!" Hanna barked. Spencer took a breath and jumped in now, sitting her wine glass on the coffee table, "Hanna, that's enough. Stop and calm down."

A sarcastic chuckle slipped from Hanna's lips, "it's funny, really, it is. Maybe I should actually go. Everyone clearly seems to want Alison over me." The blonde looked back at Emily, "isn't that right, _babe_?"

Hanna picked her keys off of the table and made her way to the door. When she passed the queen bee she didn't mind one bit when her shoulder knocked against Alison's. If it would have been anyone else, Alison would have snapped back with words that were laced with venom, but she knew that in this situation she had no choice but to back off.

"Hanna, please—," Emily pleaded, her brown eyes dulling at the scene playing out in front of her. The brunette was cut off when Spencer's door slammed shut, leaving yet again only four out of the five girls in the room.

"What the hell was that?" Spencer questioned, looking between Emily and Alison, "what has been going on with you three? It's been a curious act the past few days now. Alison, what is going on?"

"Don't ask me, it's _her_ girlfriend," Alison replied, pointing to a flustered Emily. Before Emily could even respond, Alison kept going, "I'm just going to go too. It's been a long day and after that I don't think I'm in the mood to hang." The blonde made up her decision, so before anyone could attempt to persuade her, which wouldn't have happened anyway, she made her way out of Spencer's barn shutting the door behind of her.

Spencer threw her hands up, "seriously?!" Aria put a small hand on Spencer's arm to calm her down, "I'm staying tonight regardless, Spence. It's fine."

Emily couldn't stop her feet, they just keep going. Before she could even process her thoughts she walked outside. Emily could hear Hanna's car starting up in Spencer's driveway but she could see Alison a few feet in front of her, cutting through Spencer's backyard to walk next door to her house.

Emily had to made a decision. And she did.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ali, wait," Emily called out after shutting Spencer's barn door behind of her. Emily instantly made quick movements to the girl a few feet away from her, closing the distance between the two. Alison was athletic but she couldn't hold a flame to Emily. Before Alison could even begin to run away from the brunette, Emily had caught up to her.

"Ali," Emily panted, reaching a hand out to grab Alison's arm. The blonde snapped her face to Emily's when she felt Emily's hand on her body. Alison's eyes had always had a piercing blue effect, but when she was angry her eyes seemed to turn into deep ocean angry blue daggers.

"What, Emily?" she cut, stopping just behind Spencer's bushes and in front of the DiLaurentis fence. Emily's eyes surrendered into Alison's so easily. Too easily. It all happened too quick, as things with Alison always had. Emily's body went into autopilot as her hands raised to the blonde's face and she leaned forward to press their lips together.

Alison's eyes fluttered close as she let Emily's lips take control. This was where Emily's mind felt at peace. This is what made her heart race and still both at the same time. Alison was like the breath of air that Emily took when she was coming up from the water after swimming a lap with her head under. Alison had always made Emily feel this way.. powerless.

Emily's fingers made their way to the back of Alison's head and lost themselves in blonde strands. Her lips melted into Alison's over and over again with each kiss. They couldn't stop. They wouldn't stop.

Alison gripped onto Emily's shirt and pulled her closer, pressing their bodies against each other. Out of the two Alison was the one who had the best self control, but there were moments when just the thought of Emily, or her scent, or a gentle touch made the blonde so weak at times. Alison was never weak to anyone and no one ever made her feel less dominate, but Emily was her kryptonite.

The blonde felt a taste of beer hit her tongue as Emily's swiped hers across Alison's. Alison didn't like the taste of beer, and she didn't like that Emily was drunkenly kissing her because she couldn't tell if it was real or out of desperation from Hanna being upset with her.

Alison released Emily's shirt and backed out of her hold. Emily's eyes opened as she looked at the beautiful mess standing in front of her with pink dashed cheeks and shinning blue eyes.

"We can't do this anymore," Alison stated, "I can't sit here and constantly

be okay with being your second choice. Everything is so wrong." Emily ran a shaky hand through her dark strands of hair, "what am I supposed to do, Ali?"

"You're supposed to be faithful to your girlfriend! You're supposed to be the girl that I thought you were," Alison replied. Her voice was shaking almost as bad as Emily's hands. Alison could hear the cracks in her voice and she feel water swell her eyes.

"What does that mean? That you want us to stop? You don't want this anymore?" Emily answered back, confusion and hurt poured into her words. "It means that you have a girlfriend, and it's not me," Alison sighed, "and to watch you be someone I never saw you to be hurts. And maybe I'm to blame for this, maybe it's my fault, but you cheating on Hanna…it's horrible. It's destroying her. She doesn't even know for sure that this is happening but she knows, Emily. She knows and just the thought is destroying her."

Alison took a breath before she continued. She tried to stabilize her voice and calm her watering eyes, but what she was about to do hurt her as much as a knife plunging into her heart. "I want you, Em, I do. But this isn't how I want you. I don't want to share you or be a mistress, home wrecker in your relationship. You've chosen to stay with Hanna. So you need to go be with her right now."

The brunette's stomach felt sick. Emily could have sworn that she was about to throw up. It wasn't the alcohol swirling in her system, it was her heart breaking. Just like that her world started to turn dark. And it shouldn't have because Alison was right, Alison wasn't her girlfriend. The only girl who should be breaking her heart is Hanna. But it wasn't. It was the same girl who always had the ability to break her heart.

"Alison, please," Emily begged. Less than a short minute ago the blonde had her lips against Emily's, and now Alison was just standing there with tear filled eyes, causally breaking Emily's heart.

"I need you," Emily stated, the first tear trailing down her tan cheek. Emily reached out to grab Alison's hand, but the blonde pulled back before Emily could touch her. "You need your girlfriend, Emily," Alison replied, "that's not me, and it's not going to be me."

Emily's tear filled voice broke, "is this.. are you—."

"This is over. Whatever this is, it's done," Alison finished, her voice weak and soft. This isn't what Alison wanted. It's the exact opposite of what the blonde wished for. But watching her friends fall apart because of her and seeing Hanna hurt was something Alison couldn't bring herself to do anymore. She had already put Hanna through enough pain in the past, she refused to do it again now. The guilt was too much. As much as Alison loved Emily and wanted to desperately be with this girl, she couldn't deal with the guilt anymore.

The tears from Emily's eyes fell down her cheek like a small stream. It couldn't stop. The girl Emily has loved for years was officially leaving her, all because Emily was too scared to actually give her a decent chance.

Alison reached up and cupped Emily's face with one hand, "it's going to be okay. I promise." The blonde's thumb glided over Emily's warm cheek, wiping through a line of water. Emily shook her head and back out of Alison's hand, "don't make a promise you can't keep."

A sad smile wiped across of Alison's lips as her hand fell from Emily's face, "go chase your girlfriend, Em. That's where your real promise is." Before the brunette could respond Alison was already turned, crossing back over to her backyard and leaving Emily standing alone in the dark.

#####

A week had passed since the sleepover night fail at Spencer's barn, and things had seemed to be getting back to normal between the five girls. Emily and Hanna were back in a grove, Alison and Hanna didn't argue or make snaps at each other, and the girls were able to all hang out together without conflict. Or at least that's how things appeared..

"I saw you looking at her today," Hanna barked, tossing her pocketbook on her floor. A frustrated sigh left Emily's mouth, "dammit, Hanna. I thought we were passed this? There is nothing going on between me and Alison."

"That doesn't mean that you don't want it to!"

Emily leaned back against Hanna's bedroom wall, "when are you going to drop this? I'm tired of arguing about her." Hanna took off her heels after coming home from what seemed like a torturously long day at school, "maybe I'll drop it when you admit that you want her."

"How can I want someone that I don't even speak to? Alison and I don't even talk anymore. Not since you wanted to lash out at her. So you got what you wanted, we're not even acknowledging each other now," Emily growled back.

Emily and Hanna had been secretly going at it like this since the night of the sleepover. To their friends, they seemed poised and together, but once they were alone it was nothing but shouting, cursing, and Alison's name.

"The way you looked at her today was all the acknowledgment that she needed. You were undressing her with your eyes. You haven't looked at me like that in months," Hanna spat. Emily's nerves were working up a storm. The brunette wasn't a argumentative or angry person, but things were crashing around her left and right.

Her and Hanna argued constantly, she had to fake being happy around her friends, but what really got under her skin was that she missed Alison. It was starting to wreck her.

"Maybe because you're too busy being a bitch and arguing with me for me to want to even look at you," Emily snapped back. Hanna's mouth parted as the blonde took a step towards Emily, "what did you just call me?"

Emily repositioned herself, "I didn't actually call you a bitch, Hanna. I said you were acting like one."

"You've never spoken to me like that," Hanna replied. "It's because I never had to," Emily responded, "you picking arguments with me all of the time is exhausting. You always want to fight, or make jabs at me. It's a lot to deal with. It's a lot of stress. And you're not exactly being the nicest person to me. I'm tired of arguing. Either we need to stop or _we_ need to stop."

The room was quiet, which was abnormal for the two lately. In the past Hanna and Emily's relationship was a healthy one. They truly were happy. Hanna made Emily laugh and smile like no other, but as time went on, Emily was starting to question if that was it. If all Hanna could do was make her laugh and smile. Emily did love Hanna, but she wasn't in love with her. It wasn't the same type of love that she felt about Alison. And as twisted as it sounded, Emily wanted it to be Hanna.

Emily wanted to look at Hanna and know that she was the love of her life. Emily wanted to only dream of her girlfriend and only think about her laugh, or her blue eyes, or the way her lips felt on her neck. Emily wanted it to be Hanna because Hanna was the best option for Emily. Hanna wasn't going to break her heart or scare her shitless. Hanna wasn't dangerous or didn't have a dark side to her. Hanna was the girl that mom's loved and dad's wanted their son's to marry.

So Emily did what she only knew that she could possibly do to make herself feel like things were okay between to two. The brunette stepped closer to her girlfriend, crashing their lips together and reaching to unbutton her jeans.

For the rest of the afternoon the two were wrapped in Hanna's bedsheets as Emily spent her time buried between Hanna's legs, _literally_ making any doubts of herself and her girlfriend's relationship fuck off.

#####

"Ali, oh my God, you have to look at what Sydney put on Instagram," Aria called out across of her living room, standing up to make her way to the blonde who was sitting on her couch. Emily looked away from the television and glanced at Aria and Alison who were both giggling at Aria's iPhone.

The girls were having a lazy Saturday together, spending the day watching Netflix or Keeping Up With the Kardashian's marathon and nibbling on finger foods as they gossiped at Aria's house.

"That is hilarious," Alison replied, "I can't believe she did that."

Emily's tried to keep her eyes from lingering upon Alison all day, but the brunette had spent over a week now doing just that and it was a growing challenge as the hours went by that she was starting to fail at.

She missed Alison in the smallest ways such as something as simple as making eye contact with her. With Hanna around, Emily knew that would be almost near impossible if she wanted to avoid an argument with her girlfriend.

A groan mumbled from Alison's mouth as her phone vibrated, "guys, I need to know if we're going to Noel's party tonight. He keeps bugging me about it." A playful smirk wiped across of Spencer's lips, "are you sure it's us that Noel wants know is going?"

Alison matched Spencer's smirk, "that's what he says." Spencer winked, "I'm sure that's not what he meant." Alison chuckled a laugh and rolled her eyes. "You are so blushing," Aria pointed out, nudging Alison. "I am not! I do not blush," Alison defended.

Emily's stomach flipped. She had heard through Spencer a few days ago that Noel and Alison were a thing…or something of a thing…and now Emily couldn't stand to look at Noel in class, much less did she want to see him outside of school. And she most certainly did not want to see a drunken, flirtatious Alison draped all over him tonight. Emily knew exactly how Alison was when she had been drinking and the thought of her acting that way with someone else made her feel almost sick.

"So we're going, right?" Hanna questioned, looking at Alison and Aria on the couch. Emily was sat in-between of Hanna's legs on the ground as Hanna was sat in Aria's cushioned chair, "are you sure you want to go out tonight? You don't want to stay in?"

Hanna shook her head, "no, I think Mona is going and I want to see her. Also after the long week I can't wait to throw back a few shots." Aria smiled and turned to Alison, "it's a deal then, we're going! Text your boyfriend and let him know that you'll be attending his party of two tonight."

"He is not my boyfriend!" Alison laughed, turning her attention back to her phone. "Yet," Spencer added. Alison grabbed a pillow off of the couch and threw it at Spencer, "stop it!"

Emily hadn't seen Alison this childlike in months. This is the way Alison used to be over _her_. Giddy, smiley…happy. Alison was happy. She was happy without Emily. And there was nothing Emily could do about it. Alison gave Emily multiple chances to choose her and she didn't. And now Emily was left to watch someone else choose Alison…and even worse, to watch Alison choose someone else that wasn't her.


	4. Chapter 4

Alison tossed her long blonde curls over her shoulder as she threw back her third shot of the night with Spencer. It hadn't been even ten minutes sense the five girls arrived to the party and they were all already at least three shots in.

Alison felt good tonight. For about a week or two she had been feeling a bit down from the love tragedy of the love triangle that she was in, but now that she was out of it and starting to get back into her queen bee Alison DiLaurentis groove, she was starting to get her old charm back.

And when Alison felt good, she looked good. The way her dress clinged to her body should have been illegal. The dark navy dress showed just enough curve in just enough places. It was almost impossible for anyone to _not_ find the blonde attractive. Alison was more than used to people staring at her in admiration, but tonight teenage filled lust eyes gazed upon the blonde.

"I want to go find Mona," Hanna said a bit loudly to speak over the music pumping through the walls at the Kahn's house. Hanna laced her fingers with Emily's, starting to tug at her girlfriend's hand. Emily pulled her hand back from Hanna's, "I don't want to talk to Mona."

Hanna frowned at Emily, "why not? This is why she doesn't think that you like her."

"Maybe because I don't," Emily said, "she's not exactly a nice person."

"Neither is Alison and you still like her," Hanna remarked.

Emily shot Hanna a glare, "we've been fine, Hanna. Don't start this. Not right now. Not tonight." Hanna rolled her eyes and turned to walk off to find Mona. Emily let out a sigh knowing that tonight couldn't end well. Hanna was a lot to handle when she was drunk. Her insecurities and boldness flooded out of her without any hold back. Emily knew that her girlfriend would want to argue about their relationship when they left the party and more than likely they would fight about Alison until Emily shut Hanna up with her lips that involved into rough sex. Their sex wasn't meaningful or intimate anymore, it was harsh and dirty.

"Where is she going?" Aria asked, breaking Emily from her thoughts. The taller brunette shrugged, "going to see Mona I suppose." Aria raised her eye brow at Emily, "Em? What's going on between you two?"

Emily took a cup out of Spencer's hand who was standing behind of her talking to Alison. Spencer turned around, "Emily! I just poured that!" Emily put the cup to her lips and took as many gulps as she could before Spencer took her drink back. Emily gave Spencer a smile of apology which Spencer accepted without question, turning back and talking to Alison.

"Emily?" Aria questioned again, crossing her tiny arms. "We're fine," Emily replied, forcing a smile. Aria watched as the smile didn't match Emily's brown eyes, "really? No problems? You two are really okay?"

Aria was the compassionate, hopeless romantic out of the five. If anyone needed advice or a shoulder to lean on, the petite brunette was the go to. "I don't know, Aria. I really don't anymore," Emily admitted. Something about looking into Aria's big hazel eyes made Emily want to just spill everything. Especially with the alcohol soaking her brain at the moment.

"I don't know if we're going to work out," Emily stated. "Why not?" Aria asked, not out of curiosity but for concern about her friend. Emily opened her mouth to answer when Spencer and Alison stood in front of the two.

"We're going to the back of the house. Apparently that's where the real party's at," Alison said, "do you guys want to come?" Spencer linked her arm around Aria's, "please?" Aria and Spencer went into brief conversation, leaving Emily to face the one person she had purposely been avoiding for a week.

When Emily looked at Alison she had to catch her breath from having two dazzling blue eyes looking back at her. "Want to come?" Alison asked, her heart shaped lips turned into a small upwards smirk. Alison wasn't necessarily flirting with Emily, that was just Alison's normal flirtatious smile. The smile she used when she wanted something.

"I don't know. I just might stay here. Hanna's probably going to—,"

"Be with Mona," Alison finished, "come on. Let's go have fun. That's why we're here."

The brunette felted her stomach flip, but not in a good way. Her and Alison were acting _normal_. They were far from normal. It was almost like a slap in the face. To Emily it was like Alison was throwing in her face that she didn't need Emily. That she was fine knowing that Emily had a girlfriend because it didn't matter.

Emily's lips flattened to a hard line, "I'm fine here. Thanks." Alison titled her head to the side, "what's wrong?"

Emily forced her eyes to stay on Alison's face and not to linger down because the dress Alison was wearing tonight made Emily's heart burn with desire and also anger because she wasn't going to be the one taking it off of her tonight.

"Nothing," Emily replied. Alison didn't reply, she just kept her eyes locked with Emily's, giving Emily the same look she always did when she was thinking.

An arm wrapped around Alison's waist and Emily immediately felt her jaw tighten as a tall body leaned down to press a kiss to Alison's head, "hey, babe. I'm glad you could make it."

Spencer and Aria dropped their conversation to watch Alison turn and wrap her arms around of Noel Kahn's neck. Spencer gave Aria a tiny smirk and looked back at the two. Emily's temper flared. Her brown eyes seemed to turn black as she watched Alison in Noel's arms.

"I'm glad you all could make it," Noel replied, his happy blue eyes looking at Spencer, Aria, and Emily, "thanks for coming."

"Thanks for the invite," Spencer replied.

"Any time, you know you ladies are always welcome here. Especially this one," Noel said, gripping Alison's waist a little tighter.

Emily couldn't handle it anymore. Her heart was breaking all over again right in front of her and she had to act as if she didn't care. "Where is the alcohol?" Emily asked, noticeably flat. Noel pointed to his right, "the next room over. It's in the big coolers and pumps. Beer in the coolers, liquor in the pumps."

Without saying thank you Emily was off leaving her friends with confused expressions.

#####

An hour later and Emily five drinks deep, laughing too much and touching everyone she came into contact with. "Em," a voice rang out.

The brunette slowly turned her head to see her small friend, "Aria, hi," Emily drunkenly giggled. Aria looked up at Emily with a soft hearted smile, "we let you loose for one hour."

"I am fine. I am perfectly okay," Emily replied.

"We should probably find your girlfriend," Aria said, taking Emily's hand in hers. "She's busy," Emily said, taking another sip of her cup as she walked with Aria.

Aria took the drink out of Emily's hand and set it on a table as they continued to walk, "no, she's just sitting and talking to Lucas."

"Ali and Lucas aren't friends" Emily laughed. Aria stopped walking so quickly that Emily didn't have time to come to a halt. "What did you just say?" the smaller brunette questioned.

Emily didn't know what she said was wrong. She shrugged, "I don't know. What did you think I said?" Aria softy jabbed Emily's side, "Em! Who is your girlfriend?"

"Hanna?," Emily replied, which sounded more of a question than a statement. Aria's hazel eyes scanned Emily's face. Something was off. "Emily, I need to know something," Aria stated. Emily leaned back against a wall waiting for Aria's question. "Do you still have feelings for Alison?"

A smile spread across of Emily's lips, "Ali." Aria put a hand to her forehead, "oh God. This isn't happening." Emily's smile dropped as she noticed Aria's distressed expression. "What's wrong? Can I help? Is it Ezra? Do I need to kick his ass?" Emily defended, sticking out her hands to comfort Aria.

Aria swatted Emily's hands away, "no! It's not Ezra! It's—you are—not again," Aria groaned. "You are silly. You can't even complete a sentence. Are you sure _I'm_ the drunk one?" Emily giggled. Aria sighed as she took Emily's hand again, dragging her towards their friends.

Spencer was the first to notice Aria and Emily and stood to help her tiny friend with a drunken Emily Fields. The youngest Hasting slipped an arm around Emily's waist, "someone is officially cut off for the night."

Emily pouted her lips, "not me, right? Aria's the drunk one. Not me." Aria kept quiet but her eyes warned Spencer of concern. Spencer's eyebrows furred as she looked back at Aria, quietly asking her what was wrong. Aria shook her head in response and looked at Emily.

Emily wrapped an arm around Spencer's neck, "I love you so much, Spence. So, so, so, so, so, much." While Emily took a few seconds to plant her head in Spencer's neck, Spencer took the opportunity to seek out Aria's concerned gaze, "what happened?"

"Her and Hanna need to break up," Aria softly replied. Spencer placed a hand on the back of Emily's head to hold the brunette's head down, keeping her cradled in her neck, "why?"

Before Aria could respond, Alison walked up to the girls, "this party is so insane."

Emily's head jolted up out of Spencer's neck as her eyes quickly found the source of the sound she was looking for. Aria quickly jumped in conversation to avoid any awkwardness, "where have you been?"

"Hanging with Noel. We were outside with a couple of his friends playing pong and just talking," Alison replied. "Why?" Emily asked with a disgusted tone imprinted in her voice.

Alison flicked her eyes to Emily's, "how much has she had to drink?" The question was implied for her other two friends, but her eyes stayed locked with the drunken girl's. "She's cut off to say the least," Spencer replied. "I am not cut off!" Emily claimed.

"She's cut off," Aria whispered to Alison. Emily raked over Alison's body in her dress. The blonde felt her cheeks blush from catching Emily's untamed eyes. "You look really pretty," Emily said honestly. Spencer's mouth parted in shock and Aria gave Spencer a look.

"Thanks, Em," Alison said as unawkwardly as she could. Spencer finally understood what Aria was trying to tell her earlier, "oh."

"What?" Alison asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just accidentally spoke out loud. Aria can I talk to you for a minute outside?" Spencer asked, taking her arm out from around Emily's waist and down to grab Aria's hand.

It only took about three seconds before Spencer and Aria were gone, leaving Alison and Emily alone.

"Em, you can't do that," Alison commented with an easy tone. "Do what?" Emily replied absentmindedly taking a step closer to Alison. The blonde's heart rate doubled as Emily was closer to her than she had been in over a week, "this."

Emily's eyes looked down at Alison's lips and back up to her eyes, "I really miss you."

"Em—,"

"Say it back, Ali."

Alison took a small step back from Emily so that she could think clearly again. She just couldn't think straight, _literally_ , while Emily was that close to her.. looking at her with lust filled eyes.

"I miss you, Emily. But we can't—I'm not—you're dating someone," Alison replied.

"But I can't stop wishing it was you," Emily confessed, taking back the step that Alison took.

"I'm seeing someone, Em," Alison said.

"I don't care," Emily replied.

The brunette reached out to touch Alison's waist, "I want you." Alison's eyes suddenly rushed with tears that she had to blink away. The blonde took another step back to get out of Emily's hold.

"Stop running away from me," Emily sadly stated. "How can you say that to me when I chased you for weeks?" Alison replied. "I chased you for years, Alison," Emily's voice broke.

"But I was single, Emily. I was single all that time. I wasn't with anyone else."

"You were breaking my heart each day you turned me down."

"You're breaking my heart now!" Alison cried.

Emily reached forward again for Alison's body but the blonde pushed Emily's hands away, "you are committed to someone else. So this can't happen. You doing this can't happen. We can't happen."

"What can't happen?" Hanna asked, looking at the two. Alison took a step back from Emily and pretended to wipe something off of her dress, "her drinking this much. She doesn't need to drink this much again."

Hanna stepped up to Emily, kissing her girlfriend, "baby, why did you drink so much?" Emily took her sad eyes off of Alison and shifted them over to her girlfriend's, "I don't know."

"We should probably leave," Hanna said, turning to Alison, "she needs to go home."

Hanna took Emily's hand and tugged her away from the other blonde before Alison could respond, pulling out her phone to call an Uber.

#####

Alison shuffled herself into bed for the night. Noel's party tired her out. Instead of going home with Spencer and Aria, she called Jason to get her and take her back home. The blonde wasn't really in the mood to be around other people. Not after her encounter with Emily.

Alison thought she was moving on from the tanned beauty. She thought Noel was helping her to get over the brunette and help lose feelings for her. But all it took as something as simple as a _look_ from Emily and Emily had Alison's feelings buzzing throughout her body like a seizure.

Noel had wanted Alison to stay over at his house tonight, but Alison just couldn't bring herself to do it. She left him with a kiss and a goodnight. Noel was a dream guy for almost every girl in Rosewood. In fact Noel was almost like the male version of Alison. He was popular, gorgeous, and someone that everyone wanted to be close to. Together Noel and Alison would have made the power couple in Rosewood High. Like a small town Brad and Angelina.

But Alison's feelings weren't there. Noel was something pretty to look at, and maybe nice to kiss, but that was all. Alison's heart wasn't there. It was with the same girl that it's been with since she was fifteen.

Alison pulled her covers higher on her body. All she wanted to do was sleep off the night and her feelings. And maybe tomorrow she would wake up stronger thinking about Noel and _not_ about—

"Alison," Jason's voice calmly called out. Three soft knocks banged against her door. Alison sat up in bed. She didn't want to get out of bed for her brother. Not when all she was wearing was pair of underwear and an oversized t-shirt that barely covered her ass.

"Yeah?"

"Someone is, ah, here for you," Jason stated. The door opened and Alison's heart almost stopped. "Sorry, she's a bit drunk and a lot to fight off when she's this way," Jason apologized, holding an intoxicated Emily Fields in his arms.

"Jason, you can let me go now. The deal was if she was up I could see her," Emily slurred. Jason shot Alison an apologetic look and Alison nodded, "just let her in. I'll take her home in the morning."

Jason unwrapped his arms from Emily's waist and shut the before behind of Emily. Alison looked at the small clock on her bedside table, "it's 1:48 in the morning, Emily. What are you doing here?"

The brunette made her way to Alison's bed and fell on her knees in front of the blonde. Alison's blue eyes widened, "Em?"

Emily's head fell to Alison's bedsheets, before Alison could process anything else to say, Emily started crying. Hard.

Alison tossed back her sheets and swung her legs over the edge of her bed, "Emily, what's wrong?" Alison reached down to pull Emily's chin up, "Emily, talk to me. What's wrong?"

Alison nearly gasped at what she saw. Emily had a red handprint slapped across of her left cheek. Alison immediately took her hand off of Emily's chin out of shock.

"I told her. I told her everything," Emily cried. It didn't take long for Alison to realize what Emily was talking about. It didn't take her more than a second. "Emily, is this from—,"

"I deserve it," Emily cried, "I deserve way worse."

Tears filled in Alison's eyes. _She_ was the reason for this. _She_ was the reason why Emily was crying on her bedroom floor with a slap mark bruised a burning red on her cheek. _She_ was the reason Emily was in pain. "I'm so sorry," Alison replied.

Emily looked up at Alison with watery, tired dark eyes, "I couldn't do it anymore. I will take a slap everyday if that means that I can tell you that I love you. Because I do. I love you, Ali."

Alison's hand went to the back of Emily's head and her fingers mixed in with the brunette's hair, "I don't want you to hurt because of me."

"I hurt without you."

Alison's heart fluttered and she couldn't tell if it was good because of the sight of the beautiful girl in front of her that she loves on her knees telling her that she loves her, or if it was bad because of the sight of the beautiful girl in front of her that she loves on her knees crying out of pain.

Alison's heart was aching in so many different ways. Emily Fields made Alison DiLaurentis so weak, so vulnerable. Alison was speechless. All she wanted to do was apologize and tell Emily how sorry she was for _everything_ and tell her how much she loved her. So her body did all of the talking for her.

Alison pulled Emily up and through her legs. The brunette jumped to her feet and followed Alison's momentum up and against her body. Alison tangled her hands in Emily's hair and brought Emily's lips up to collide with hers. The kiss wasn't sloppy or rushed, it was calm and controlled.

Emily's lips melted with Alison's, moving against the blonde's in a perfect pattern that didn't skip a beat. Emily brought her hands plant down into Alison's bed, her hands pressing around the outside of each of Alison's thighs.

Alison lost herself in Emily. She always did. Emily's hand softly gripped one of Alison's thighs as she kissed the blonde until her mind was blank of nothing but the flawless girl in front of her.

Alison scooted back on the bed, Emily following her back, climbing onto the bed without breaking their kiss. Alison released Emily's hair and reached for the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up until it was over Emily's head. The blonde tossed Emily's shirt off of the bed and brought her lips back to Emily's.

Without even thinking twice about it, Alison's hands trailed down to Emily's pants, unbuttoning her jeans without complications. Emily reached down and took her shoes and jeans off, dropping them all to Alison's floor. Before Emily could turn back to Alison, the blonde had already come up to meet her with a kiss.

Emily's heart nearly exploded. Alison was kissing her so passionately. Like she really wanted it. Like she _needed_ it.

Alison reached behind of Emily to unhook the brunette's black lace bra. When Alison tossed Emily's bra to the ground, the blonde straddled Emily's lap, pressing their lips together again.

Alison's arms wrapped around of Emily's neck. Emily gripped Alison's thighs and leaned the girls back again. When Emily laid Alison down on her bed, the brunette reached low between Alison and pulled off the blonde's underwear, only leaving Alison in an oversized t-shirt.

Emily's finger tips danced along Alison's thigh, slowly moving up until she hit Alison's center. A soft moan escaped Alison's lips the second Emily's finger made contact with Alison's heat. Emily pulled her lips back from Alison as her finger dipped in Alison's sex, making the blonde toss her head back.

"I love you, Ali."

Alison's eyes stayed locked in Emily's as Emily slowly entered Alison with two fingers.

Another moan puffed from Alison's lips, "I love you."

Emily pushed her fingers deeper into Alison slowly, feeling the blonde all the way with her fingers. Alison's eyes fluttered shut as Emily's rhythm picked up.

Alison's body felt on fire as Emily pumped into her. Sex with Emily was always amazing. It was hot, and steamy, and it felt so good. But this was different. There was something about this that was electric.

"Em."

Emily pressed her lips to Alison's neck, kissing the skin with her lips and tongue as the blonde's body rocked beneath of her. Alison's fingers tightened in Emily's hair harder and harder as the pleasure in her core built.

Emily brought her thumb up to massage Alison's clit and the blonde nearly lost it. Emily's name chanted sweetly from Alison's lips as the brunette kept her fingers working in Alison and her thumb massaging over her most sensitive spot.

One of Alison's hands reached to Emily's back and her nails dragged along Emily's tan skin. Emily knew Alison was probably leaving scratch marks on her body, but she didn't care. All Emily wanted to do was continue making love to the girl under her.

"Emily," Alison moaned, her hips flexing against Emily's hand. Emily kissed Alison's neck once more before bringing her lips back to Alison's. Alison dominated the kiss as her body buzzed. Emily loved Alison's moans. There was no better sound than Alison DiLaurentis crying out Emily's name in pleasure.

Emily slipped a third finger in Alison and sped up her pace. Alison's moans grew louder, but once again Emily didn't care. Alison was hers. This was all Emily wanted.

Emily could feel Alison's body about to give in. The blonde's whimpers were becoming louder and her breath was shortening. Alison leaned her head back and gasped breathlessly.

"Em, shit."

The brunette buried her head in Alison's neck and smiled against her skin, pressing soft kisses into Alison's neck as the blonde's body shook beneath her.

Emily worked her fingers into Alison, letting the blonde ride out her orgasm until her tired body fell. Emily stopped her fingers but kept them inside of Alison. The brunette kissed Alison's lips before she slipped down Alison's body and between her legs.

"Oh, God. Em, I don't know if I can handle— _oh, God, Emily._ "

Emily didn't hesitate to bring her tongue to Alison's clit. Alison's hands flew to Emily's hair, locking in her dark strands. Emily clutched Alison's thighs with her hands, holding down the blonde's shaking legs.

Emily kept her tongue rolling a small circle pattern on Alison's bud. The brunette wanted to stay down on the blonde all night until Alison told her to stop. So that's what she did.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily woke up with a warm body pressed against hers. Blonde hair was spilled on the pillow beside of her. But…wait…this blonde hair was longer than Hanna's. Emily looked around the room to find herself not in Hanna's room, but Alison's. _Oh._

Emily picked her head up and focused her tired eyes on the face of the blonde beside of her. It was Alison. Alison was sleeping peacefully next to Emily. Slowly all of the memories from a few hours ago came rushing back to Emily's thoughts.

Flashes of soft pink heart shaped lips, husky moans, and smooth thighs shuffled through Emily's mind. Emily looked at Alison's clock on her bedside table. Within the last ten hours Emily had broken up with Hanna, gotten slapped by Hanna, make up with Alison, made love to Alison, and fell asleep with her in bed. What a night.

A satisfied smile swept Emily's lips as she remembered spending three hours taking care of Alison's body with her mouth and fingers last night. Emily draped her arm over Alison's naked waist and pulled her body closer.

This is what she had wanted for years. The brunette placed a kiss to Alison's blonde hair and left her lips touching her head as she closed her eyes again. Emily was absolutely positive that this was heaven and no one could convince her otherwise.

As Emily was drifting back into sleep in Alison's quiet, calm room, sudden loud sounds coming from downstairs made Emily's body jolt back up. She could hear voices, but not exactly make out who they were. Jason's deep voice stood out which Emily quickly realized was coming closer and closer to her.

"Jason! This is a best friend group issue. I understand she's your sister, but I am too!"

 _Shit._

Emily shook Alison, "Ali, wake up, Ali." The blonde's eyes slowly opened as her lips pouted out. She turned to see what the disturbance waking her up was. When her eyes settled on Emily, she groaned and put her face back in the pillow, "Em, seriously, if we start doing this you know you can't wake me up this way—,"

"Alison! Spencer and Aria are about to barge in here and it's not to bring us breakfast and good morning's," Emily snapped. Alison's eyes flew wide open, "oh shit."

"Yeah, exactly."

Alison threw the covers off of her body to only realize that she was completely naked. Emily's eyes wanted to scan her body but they stopped all too soon when she saw the several dark red marks scattered on Alison's neck and chest.

"Oh God," Emily groaned. Alison's eyes followed Emily's and the blonde looked at her bedroom dresser mirror to discover what Emily was cursing.

"Emily! You left hickies?!"

Emily threw herself out of bed to toss Alison her clothes that she peeled off of her body last night, "I was drunk! You didn't stop me!" As Emily tossed Alison her t-shirt the blonde slipped it over her head, "well that's kind of hard to do when you're between my legs!"

Emily smirked at the thought but Alison's feisty glare quickly vanished the athlete's victory smile. "Throw me a pair of sweatpants," Alison pleaded as she put on her underwear. Emily rambled through Alison's drawers to toss her a pair of sweats. Emily knew Alison's room better than she probably knew her own. Which was probably a bad thing considering the circumstances the two were in the last few months.

After Emily tossed Alison sweats, she dressed herself up in a pair of Alison's shorts and t-shirt. That probably wasn't going to look good on their part, but it's better than Aria and Spencer finding her naked.

"Alison Lauren DiLaurentis!"

"Seriously?! Spencer is using my full name?!" Alison sassed.

"What are we going to do, Ali?" Emily questioned. Alison could see the nervousness in Emily's eyes. "We're going to tell them the truth. No more lies," Alison replied. Emily took a breath and Alison walked over to the the tall brunette and grabbed her hand, "we're going to be okay, alright?" Emily nodded and pressed kiss to Alison's forehead.

Two knocks on Alison's door echoed the blonde's room, "Alison! Emily! Open the door now!" Spencer's rage filled voice demanded. Alison brought Emily's face down for a quick kiss before she stepped away from her to open the door for her two brunette friends.

"It's not even noon yet, Spencer," Alison barked. "I can't believe you two!" Spencer yelled, her hands flying in the air, "you both should be disgusted with yourself! How could you do that to Hanna?!"

"It's none of your business, Spencer!" Alison snapped, "this is between me, Emily, and Hanna."

"Like hell it isn't! We're all best friends, our business is each other's business," Spencer growled.

Aria stepped in between Spencer and Alison, "guys! Stop it!" Emily walked up behind of Alison and wrapped her arms around of the blonde's waist to pull her backwards from Spencer, "Aria's right, stop. Nothing is going to be accomplished if we just have you two yelling at each other."

"Oh, she's not the only one I want to yell at! You're the main one! You are the one that broke Hanna's heart!" Spencer shouted at Emily. Aria placed her hands on Spencer's arm to calm her down, "Spence, stop yelling. Calm down."

Once Alison was on the other side of the room from Spencer, Emily freed her and turned to Spencer, "I know you're upset. I get that—,"

"No, I'm livid!" Spencer cut.

"I know, Spencer, I know," Emily replied, "and I feel awful. It was disgusting what I did. You're right. Every bad thought you have about me is probably true, I deserve it all. Hanna should have kicked my ass. I'm a horrible person. But I was fucking scared to forwardly hurt her. I love Hanna and I was terrified to hurt her."

"So you thought cheating on her with _Alison_ out of all people was the best solution?" Spencer questioned, not hiding any heat from her tone. "What does that suppose to mean?" Alison stepped in.

"It means that _you_ were the worst one Emily could have possibly done this with. You know you and Hanna don't have a clean track record. You always made Hanna feel like she was never good enough and now you took the one thing that she finally felt good enough for," Spencer snarled.

"Emily and I have loved each other for years! God, why hasn't anyone even thought about that?! Did no one think to mention that Emily and I happened way before Emily and Hanna happened? Hanna knew about us and she still decided to date Emily. I'm not saying it's right, but I couldn't just shut my feelings off for Emily because Hanna decided to give her a try," Alison defended.

"You could've shut your legs," Spencer snapped.

Alison lunged forward for Spencer but Emily grabbed her before the blonde had a chance, "Alison, no." Aria grabbed Spencer's arm to stop the furious brunette from even the possibly of attacking Alison.

"This stops now!" Aria demanded, "everyone has too much raw emotion about this right now! Let's all stop for a second, take a deep breath, and be reasonable and analyze the situation."

After a moment of silence the small brunette continued, "okay, Spence, I know this is a really messy situation, but at least hear Ali and Emily out. They're the one's directly involved in this, not you."

Spencer crossed her arms, "fine. Talk." Alison fired her eyes at Spencer, "I love her. I have for years and she's loved me back. I know I shouldn't have bothered her when she was in a relationship, but I couldn't hold myself back from her. I have her heart, Spencer. I know I'm speaking for Emily right now, but I know I have her heart and she has mine. It was hell trying to pretend that I don't have feelings for her, to watch her be with Hanna. It was all my fault because I pushed her away so many times, but it was hell and I broke. And yes I felt like shit knowing that I was touching another girl's girlfriend, but it was Emily. My Emily. And as bad as it sounds, my love for her outweighed the guilt. But I am sorry. I truly am sorry about how this played out."

Spencer shook her head, "it just didn't have to be this way." Emily nodded, "and that's my fault. I should have broken up with Hanna months ago. I do love Hanna and I care about her, but it's not the way I tried to force it to be all this time. All of this is my fault. And trust me Spencer, I feel horrible for it."

For a moment the girls stood in complete silence, taking the situation at hand in thought. This was a problem. Their group was about to have major complications. Things were about to be extremely different between the five.

"Now we have to pick sides," Spencer stated. "No, we don't," Aria responded. "No, Aria, we do. Because now it's either we support Hanna and completely shun Emily and Ali or we still talk to Emily and Ali and make Hanna feel like she doesn't matter…again," Spencer replied. "We'll just give it time," Aria said, "that's what we all need right now is time."

Spencer ran a hand through her hair, "yeah, well, I'm going back to Hanna's. She needs a support group right now and it's supposed to be us but half of us is what broke her." Spencer stormed out of Alison's room without giving anyone a chance to say anything back to her.

Aria frowned at Alison and Emily, "I'm sorry for how she's acting. She's just protective over the people she loves, and she does love you both, she just doesn't want Hanna to hurt." Emily managed to give Aria a small smile, "we know. Thanks Aria."

Aria returned a half hearted smile back to the girls, "can you guys just be a little lowkey about each other right now? At least a few days or so to give Hanna time to hurt and heal. Please?" Emily nodded, "we can do that. We understand."

Aria walked to Alison's door to leave, but turned back to look at the blonde, "oh, and Ali, please cover up your hickies before school tomorrow. She doesn't really need to see that." Alison quickly brought her hand to her neck and Emily dropped her head.

"Uh, yeah, of course," Alison choked out. Aria softly smiled and left to leave the two girls alone. Alison sat on her bed, "I didn't think about all of the consequences of this." Emily sighed, "I did and I still went through with it. I really am an idiot."

Alison reached out to Emily and pulled her to her, "we're going to get through this. All of us are." Emily frowned, "I cheated on a good girl. I broke her and broke up our friendship. How are we going to get through all of this?"

"I don't know, but we will," Alison replied. The blonde truly didn't know how to clean up this messy situation and she knew even if she did, it wasn't going to be easy.

#####

"Ali," Emily moaned.

Alison brought her lips up to Emily's to quite the brunette. They couldn't exactly be loud. Not when they were inside a very small janitor's closet. Alison's fingers were buried in Emily's jeans, pumping into the brunette.

Emily brought her hands to Alison's shoulders to grab while her legs felt weak. Alison took her lips off of Emily's, "you have to be quite or I'll stop."

"Please don't stop," Emily whispered in a half moan.

Alison kept her fingers moving in and out of Emily. It was somewhat difficult with Emily's jeans still on, but once the blonde got into a steady rhythm, it was all about mechanics from there on out.

Emily and Alison had purposely tried to avoid each other in school so no one would assume they were a thing and so Hanna didn't have to see the two together. And to avoid Spencer's glares. But being so close to Emily without touching the brunette made Alison so frustrated. Alison couldn't stop herself from texting Emily and telling her to meet up with her during break between classes. It was only five minutes, but enough time for Alison to feel her girl and get out frustration that she was feeling all day.

Alison knew that the break was almost over, so she knew Emily needed to come over soon or she'd have to leave her worked up.. and no girl ever liked to be left that way. Alison pumped deeper in Emily, making Emily close her eyes and grip Alison's shoulder harder, "Alison."

Alison knew Emily was feeling pleasure, but she wanted her girl to roll over. She wanted to hear Emily climax. "Fuck it," Alison growled. The blonde shoved Emily's pants down and spread the brunette's legs to get more access to the tanned beaut.

Now that Alison could move faster and deeper, Emily's moans grew louder. Alison snapped her lips up to Emily's ear, "there are people outside walking by this door. I told you have to be quiet."

Something about Alison being demanding turned Emily on in a strange way she couldn't understand. There was something _so_ sexy about a bossy Alison. The blonde moved faster in Emily, almost like a punishment for moaning too loud.

"Ali," Emily panted. Emily knew that she had to be quiet, but Alison was about as deep as her fingers would allow her to go inside of her, moving at a pace that Emily could barely keep standing on her legs with. Alison felt Emily tightening around her fingers and knew it was only a matter of seconds before—

" _Ali, fuck._ "

That.

Alison couldn't hold back her smirk as the two had one minute left to get to class. A few seconds later a smiling Alison opened the door and slipped out, making her way to her third class of the day. Soon after Alison, a red cheeked Emily exited the closet and went the opposite way down the hall. Emily looked up to make eye contact with an annoyed Spencer Hastings.

"I—,"

"Don't explain," Spencer stopped, holding her hand up to Emily, "I don't need an explanation for why your flushed red and your breathing isn't stable."

Emily felt like her cheeks were only getting more and more red as she she Spencer walked to class.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily drunkenly stumbled out of the Uber's car and into her girlfriend's house. Leaving the party wasn't Emily's idea, nor did she want to, but it was probably for the best. The way things were headed between Emily and Alison could have only lead to an explosion at some point. The last thing Emily wanted was Hanna and Alison fighting in public. Especially after both girls had been drinking.

Emily just couldn't stop herself from falling into Alison again. There was something about the blonde that made Emily so drawn to her and Emily didn't know if she would ever figure it out. Alison just had a way about her that made Emily swoon, and after over a week of avoiding her she couldn't stop herself rom pouring her heart to Alison tonight.

"I can't believe we barely hung out tonight," Hanna stated as the two walked up her stairs to head to her bedroom. Emily followed her girlfriend and closed the door behind of them, not wanting to wake up Mrs. Marin, "I didn't mean to not see you the entire night, I just didn't want to hang out with Mona."

"Whatever, that was just your excuse," Hanna replied, taking off her heels. Hanna was clearly upset. And at this point who could blame her? Her own girlfriend barely said three sentences to her all night. Emily let out a sigh of frustration. The brunette was on edge herself. After just having a run in with Alison and being intoxicated, her emotions were running high.

"What are you huffing and puffing about? I leave you and come back to find you inches away from Alison's mouth. What the hell were you even doing with her alone?" Hanna snapped. "She's my friend, I can't speak to her alone with supervision?" Emily questioned. "Not when you want her, no," Hanna said dryly.

"Hanna—,"

"I don't even know why I try or why I'm still with you. You don't even want me anymore. Even when we have sex it's not the same. Do you even love me anymore?"

Emily tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'll always love you, Hanna. That's not a question."

"You just love her too, right?" Hanna cut.

Emily was tired. Not physically tired, but emotionally. The brunette was starting to give out. Her heart was wearing down. For years Emily forced herself to get over Alison, especially the past few weeks she tried her hardest to avoid the blonde completely and dedicate her time solely to her girlfriend, but Alison was always on her mind and in her heart. No matter what Emily did with Hanna, or how many times they had sex, or even how sweet Hanna was to Emily, Alison was _always_ there. And it _crushed_ Emily. Emily didn't want to hurt Hanna, God, she wanted to feel the way she did about Alison about Hanna. But she couldn't. No matter how hard Emily worked.. it just didn't happen.

Emily's eyes started to water, she knew it was time. She couldn't do it anymore.

"Why can't you just fucking admit that you want Alis—,"

Hanna stopped when she looked up to see tears running down Emily's cheek. The brunette was just standing there, holding her own hands while silently crying. Suddenly Hanna's body went numb. Hanna _knew_ the second she made eye contact with Emily. Emily wasn't fighting back anymore. She wasn't trying to prove anything. She was just standing there with big brown watery eyes looking back at Hanna like a puppy like expression that screamed heartbreak. And just like that Hanna's heart was starting to crack. An urgent ache began in her chest. The blonde _knew_.

"I'm so sorry," Emily's voice shakily stated. Emily could feel a part of her own heart break. The part that belonged to Hanna. She had so much love and care for the girl standing in front of her. And she knew that she was about to break her.

"So it's true?" Hanna managed to ask with a tight voice. After hearing Hanna's uneven voice, Emily didn't trust her own. The brunette nodded in response. Tears formed to Hanna's blue eyes within a blink, "how long?" The question was so quietly whispered that Emily didn't hear her, "what?"

"How long have you wanted her?!" Hanna nearly yelled. Emily shifted on her feet, "I never stopped." Hanna suddenly walked closer to Emily and pushed the brunette back, "how could you fucking do this?" Emily's tears came quicker, but she didn't fight Hanna back. She couldn't, not when she deserved it.

"I'm sorry," Emily cried. Hanna shoved Emily again as she raised her voice, "you fucking cheated on me, didn't you?" Emily's tears fell harder and her stomach flipped, "I'm so sorry, Hanna."

Before the brunette could see it coming Hanna's right hand made a swift connection to Emily's left cheek. The sound was loud and the hit was _hard_. "I'm so done with you. I fucking hate you!" Hanna yelled.

Hanna's door opened and a distraught Mrs. Marin appeared in the doorway. Her eyes were big and round, focused on her daughter and her daughter's girlfriend. "Hanna?! Emily?! What in the world is going on in here?!"

Mrs. Marin's eyes fell on her crying daughter and Emily holding her own face. It only took a matter of seconds before Mrs. Marin put the pieces together. Hanna started pushing at Emily again until the brunette was pushed into Hanna's wall. Emily had nowhere to go, and honestly she didn't want to go anywhere. Half of her wanted Hanna to hit her. Hanna didn't deserve this.

"I fucking hate you!" Hanna yelled, "I hate you!"

Mrs. Marin quickly made her way over to the girls and grabbed Hanna, wrapping her daughter in her arms. Hanna swung to hit more at Emily, but Mrs. Marin pulled her away from her girlfriend.

Emily took the opportunity to leave. She couldn't even see straight, not because she was that drunk, but because she was crying so hard her vision was blurred and clouded.

Mrs. Marin called after Emily and Hanna yelled, but the brunette dashed out of Hanna's room and out of her house without stopping once. She made her way to the only place her feet knew where to take her. The only person in the entire world she wanted to see right now. She had to get to Alison.

#####

I know some people wanted to see what happened between Hanna and Emily, so there that is! I know this was an extremely short chapter, but I should have put this in chapter 4 and I couldn't find anywhere else in the story to put this.

A quick thank you to everyone reading/reviewing. To take the time out of your day to read and leave a review on my stories makes my day. So thank you so much :)


	7. Chapter 7

Days had passed where Emily had purposely avoided Hanna. The brunette wanted to talk to her ex-girlfriend to make sure that she was okay, but she knew that it probably wasn't a good idea for her to speak to the girl that she broke. The guilt was eating away at her everyday for what she did to Hanna. Emily was a good hearted person that made horrible decisions in a relationship where she wasn't truly happy. If she could do it all over again she would do things so differently to avoid hurting Hanna, Alison, herself, and even Spencer and Aria.

Thankfully, Spencer and Aria hadn't left Hanna's side and one of them were always with her to make sure she was okay. Emily would ask the two individually how she was doing whenever she got the chance. According to Aria she was starting to get a little better day by day, but according to Spencer somedays were just better than others.

Sometimes when Emily closed her eyes she would see Hanna's face as she was crying, but what was even worse was when she fell asleep she had dreams of how they broke up almost every night. It had started to bother Emily so much that Alison could tell something was off with the brunette. At times Emily would just space out and frown and when Alison would ask what's wrong, a forced smile would appear on Emily's lips and she would reply with "nothing."

Alison however could read people like a book and she knew something was bothering Emily, and she had a pretty good idea of what it was. Alison didn't say anything about it though, thankfully. The blonde knew it was a pretty horrible situation that they were in and with Emily being such a good person, she figured Emily was trying to figure out a way to cope with her decision.

Emily stopped running in front of The Brew to get a water. She was up to 3.7 miles according to her fitbit, so she decided she could at least reward herself with a glass of water. The brunette walked in the small coffee shop and smiled when she saw her co-worker.

"Hey, Linds," Emily smiled, stepping up to the counter.

"Em! We're missing you here. How's your swimming season going?" Lindsay replied. The shorter red haired girl was already getting Emily a bottle of water knowing that was why Emily came in sweaty with red cheeks. Emily ran the same route almost everyday after school.

"It's just preseason right now, but it's a lot of training," Emily panted, trying to catch her breath.

Lindsay handed Emily the bottle, "sounds like a lot of work."

Emily nodded in response, "trust me, it is."

A flash of blonde hair caught Emily's eye as she unscrewed the cap to the water bottle and put it to her lips. Emily's heart dropped when she locked eyes on the blonde. Hanna. She didn't know if she wanted to run away or run to the girl.

When Hanna looked up from her phone to make eye contact with Emily, the brunette decided it was too late to turn back now. "I'll be right back, Linds." Slowly but surely, Emily's feet made their way to her ex-girlfriend small step by step at a time.

Hanna's blue eyes widened and she sat up straighter as Emily got closer. Emily sat down on the other side of the small coffee table that Hanna was at and offered a small smile to the blonde as she settled into the chair. Emily was nervous, but tried not to let it show, "hi."

The brunette noticed that Hanna looked really good. Her make up was done nice and lightly, her outfit was fashionable and perfectly fitting.. she didn't _look_ heartbroken. But then again, Hanna always looked really good. And heartbreak wasn't something you necessarily wear.

"Hey," Hanna replied causally, keeping her fingers tight around her coffee cup. "I've been meaning to talk to you," Emily stated, fumbling with the paper on her water bottle, "I've just been—,"

"With Alison?" Hanna cut.

There wasn't anger or viciousness in Hanna's voice. It was calm. If anything it was sadness. A sadness that ripped through Emily's heart. "Busy," Emily finished, "I've been busy with training. Swimming is coming up." Hanna nodded and took another sip of her coffee. Emily didn't have to guess what she was drinking. She already knew. Hanna loved her coffee with three scoops of sugar and one scoop of creamer. It's weird to know so much about someone and practically know their entire life but then not speak to them anymore. It's like reading a book and then stopping halfway through.

Emily couldn't stop her mind from thinking about all of Hanna's quirks. How she would lean over and always take a bite of Emily's food when they were out to eat, even if Hanna's plate was full. How Hanna loved to be carried on Emily's back. When Hanna would complain when Emily made her take a run with her. Hanna was such a lovely person to be around and it made Emily's stomach twist to think about how she ruined that.

"Hanna, I'm so sorry for everything. Really," Emily started, but was quickly cut off again.

"Don't apologize. It's over and whatever happened, happened. It hurts, yeah, but I'll get over it."

A sad frown wiped Emily's lips as she reached out and placed her hand on Hanna's on top of the table, "I do miss you." Hanna's eye looked up to Emily's brown one's and pulled her hand back, "yeah, well, you lost all right to do that the first time you cheated on me with her."

Emily put her hand back in her lap, "I wish I could go back and change things so much. You'll never know how truly sorry I am, Han."

"What would you change? Because I'm sure you'd still be with Alison in the end and I'd be heartbroken," Hanna questioned.

Emily knew Hanna was right. Emily wouldn't change that she left Hanna for Alison, she would change _how_ she left Hanna for Alison. Or she would change that she ever dated Hanna at all. Emily loved Hanna so dearly, but more as a person than as a girlfriend.

After a few moments of silence Hanna spoke up again, "you should probably go before someone sees us together and it gets back to Alison. You know she's the jealous type."

"No one knows about Alison and I," Emily replied.

"My mom does, we do, our friends do," Hanna stated. Emily's heart dropped again for the second time. Emily loved Mrs. Marin. She had been like a second mom to Emily for years. The thought of Mrs. Marin hating Emily made the brunette feel low as dirt. And Mrs. Marin had every right to no longer care for Emily.. look at what she did to her only daughter.

"You will always have such a special place in my heart," Emily randomly said. Hanna titled her head and opened her mouth to speak but Emily continued, "I know that I hurt you, and I know there's nothing I can ever do to take it back or make it up to you. But I love you, Hanna, and I always will. You will never be replaced in my heart and I want you to understand that."

"Alison replaced me, Emily," Hanna replied. " _No one_ can replace you, Hanna," Emily responded, keeping her eyes locked on Hanna's. The brunette knew that she was starting to cross over into territory that could be potentially dangerous if she kept going with this conversation, so she stood from the table to leave.

Emily did still have feelings for Hanna. It's not like they all went away just because of her relation with Alison. Though Emily's feelings for Alison definitely surpassed her feelings for Hanna, but that didn't mean that they still were not there.

Before turning to walk away Emily leaned down beside of Hanna and placed a soft, slow kiss on her cheek. Hanna closed her eyes to feel Emily's lips on her skin. There was something electric about the kiss. It wasn't meant to be charged or to give a sexual feeling, but for some reason it did. It felt like _something_. When Hanna opened her eyes, Emily was already three steps away from her heading towards the door.

#######

Alison pressed her lips to Emily's neck, making a smile smirk appear on the brunette's lips. "Ali," Emily warned, but instead of it being stern, it faltered horridly and came out quiet playful. The blonde stepped in front of Emily and threw her leg over Emily's lap so that she could straddle her girl's lap.

Emily was _trying_ to do her homework, but with Alison around she should have known better. It doesn't take more than twenty minutes before the blonde is touching her in some manner.

Emily put her pencil down on her desk, "I'm trying to work."

"Hmm, work on me instead," Alison mumbled against Emily's lips before pressing a soft kiss upon them. Emily's hands went from her work to Alison's hips. It didn't take much from Alison to convince Emily to focus somewhere else.

"My mom is right downstairs," Emily said in-between kisses. "Then we just have to be extra quiet," Alison replied.

Just as the blonde was about to reconnect her lips with Emily's, the brunette's phone vibrated in Emily's pocket. Alison groaned, "ignore it, it's just a text." Emily followed command and leaned back in to press her lips against Alison's. Alison's hands slid to Emily's shoulders to grip as Emily's hold on Alison's hips tightened.

Emily's phone vibrated yet again which caused the brunette to pull back. If Emily's phone was on her desk it wouldn't have bothered Emily, but it was vibrating in her pocket and it was interrupting her new concentration on Alison's lips.

"Let me get it really quick," Emily said, dipping her hand between herself and Alison. She fished her phone out of her pocket and her eyes nearly widened in shock at the name on her phone.

Alison raised an eyebrow and titled her head. Emily could feel Alison's change of demeanor. "Why is Hanna texting you?" Alison asked, dashes of annoyance laced in her voice. "I-I, I don't know," Emily honestly replied.

Emily opened the message. She knew Alison wasn't going to let her open it without her seeing it too, so she didn't even bother hesitating.

 _I know I shouldn't say this but I can still feel your lips. Thanks for seeing me today. Love you._

Emily's stomach turned as she read the message. She knew Alison was about to blow up. Alison has always been jealous and extremely territorial over what was hers. Emily looked up from her phone to see a pair of angry blue eyes starring back down at her.

"Ali, let me—,"

"Don't bother," Alison replied, lifting herself off of Emily.

The brunette reached out to grab Alison's hand, "please let me explain. Don't assume."

"She can still feel your lips?! You fucking kissed her?!" Alison snarled, pulling her hand out of Emily's hold.

"I kissed her cheek. I didn't kiss her," Emily replied, standing up to take a step towards Alison. The blonde sarcastically chuckled, "that's a kiss, Emily. When did you see her? Where?"

"After school. I was running and stopped by The Brew to get a water. She was there and I went to speak to her. I had to apologize, Ali. I still feel horrible," Emily pleaded. Emily knew arguing with Alison was always a lost cause. When Alison made up her mind about something it was hard to steer her anywhere else.

"Obviously you did more than apologize," Alison said. The blonde walked over to Emily's bed to grab her phone to put in her pocketbook. "You're leaving?" Emily questioned, watching Alison put away her things.

"I'm sure as hell not staying," Alison replied. Emily walked to her bed behind of Alison, "it wasn't like that, Alison. I wasn't there to try and get her back. I love _you._ "

"You love the both of us," Alison snapped. Alison's eyes locked with Emily's as the blonde turned her head to face the brunette. "You love me and you love Hanna and you don't know which one of us you want because we're both two completely different people. You love _both_ of us."

Tears started gathering in Emily's eyes, "I don't want you to leave. Please just stay." Emily felt like she was suddenly starting to lose herself. Her heart felt weak, like it was about to shatter or stop beating. Alison was right. She did love both girls but for two completely different reasons. But Emily knew that she loved Alison more. She knew that Hanna was the girl that was easier to be with and the girl that she needed to be with, but Alison was the girl that Emily _wanted_.

" _Please_ ," Emily begged, reaching forward to touch Alison's arm. Alison shook her head, "I can't go through another triangle with you and her again. I don't know if I can handle you loving another girl and being with me at the same time. I know that I'm the home-wrecker in this situation, but somehow people forget that _we_ were something first and I've had feelings for you way before you two even looked at each other that way. I've hurt way harder and way longer than she has. But everyone seems to forget that, right?"

Emily heard Alison's voice crack as she finished her last word. A tear fell from Alison's eyes and the blonde quickly wiped it away. "I'm going to go," Alison nearly whispered. Emily grabbed Alison's hand again one last time to try to convince her to stay, "please don't leave us like this. Please stay."

Alison softly pulled her hand from Emily's again as she threw her pocketbook over her shoulder, "you need to think about what you really want. Because you can't keep doing this to me." Alison stepped away from Emily and made her way through her door without looking back because she knew if she did, Emily's brown puppy like eyes could persuade her to come right back.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily puffed out her last straining breath as she finished her final crunch. She clocked into the gym a little over an hour ago and worked her ass off every second she was there. There was something about working out that always made the brunette feel better. Having sweat rolling down her forehead, past her red tainted cheeks, and off of her jaw felt cleansing, like the negative energy inside of her was pouring out.

It had been a few days since Emily had spoken to anyone. Spencer was still hotly pissed at Emily for hurting Hanna. Aria was trying her best to stay neutral and support both girls but she couldn't help but to sympathize with Hanna more than Emily, and rightfully so. Hanna was still avoiding Emily even after their run in. And Alison purposely dodged Emily like the brunette was a bullet coming straight for her.

In a sense it was a good thing for Emily so that she could get her thoughts together, but it was also lonely because she truly missed her friends. The five group of girls spent almost all of their time together for the last seven or eight years, even if it wasn't all of them together at once.

Before Emily got into a relationship with Hanna the group was in a natural flow. Alison and Hanna would shop together, Emily and Spencer would go to the gym, Aria and Alison would visit antique shops and search for cool wooden wall pieces for Aria's room, Spencer would drag Hanna to the library, and Emily and Alison were, well.. Emily and Alison.

All the girls knew that Emily had feelings for Alison. Even if it wasn't obvious, Emily accidentally admitted it to the group one night at a sleepover at Hanna's house. Emily was caught in a game of truth or dare and when Spencer dared her to admit who she had feelings for, her drunken brown eyes fell on Alison's empty seat as the blonde was in the bathroom.

Alison didn't have to be there to discover that knowledge, the blonde already a clue that Emily felt something for her. Alison was far from naive, she could read people like they were walking books.

The relationship between Emily and Alison was always _charged_. Emily couldn't stop looking at Alison's lips and Alison couldn't stop herself from flirting and touching Emily so one day it just happened. Emily leaned into Alison and kissed her softly in the library one afternoon at school. Alison was so stunned when shy Emily did it that she almost didn't even kiss back. After that kiss came a second one at Alison's house in her backyard, and a third one at Emily's house in her bedroom, and a fourth one at Spencer's lake house, and the list went on and on.

The two girls always just seemed to fall at each others lips when they were alone and neither one of them stopped it. The first time things went farther Emily thought she was going to have a heart attack.

Alison had the crazy idea of sneaking off in the middle of the night on her brother's truck to drive to the lake, but of course all it took was Alison batting her crystal blue eyes at the brunette for Emily to easily agree. Alison drove Jason's truck to the lake and parked it on an empty dirt lot that was inches away from the water.

 _"Isn't it beautiful?" Alison asked, her eyes sparkling from the moon shinning down on the lake. Emily nodded, but she wasn't looking out at the water, she was fixed on the girl in front of her, "yeah."_

 _Alison turned her head to face Emily and a sincere soft smile wiped across of her lips, "I'm really glad you're here with me, Em." The blonde reached out her hand to grab Emily's. "Me too," Emily replied, her voice almost shaky with how intimate the moment was. She couldn't believe that Alison was being this way with her out of all people. Alison DiLaurentis wasn't this kind, sweet soul to everybody, in fact she wasn't like this at all with anyone. Emily was the only exception, and the brunette had noticed. At first Emily thought she was making it all up in her head, but with every kiss and soft touch, the brunette just had a feeling that Alison wasn't just manipulating her._

 _Alison lifted herself up and slid over from the driver's seat to the passenger's seat, settling on Emily's lap. The blonde sat straddled on the brunette and wrapped her arms around of Emily's neck, "you're really special to me, Em. I want you to know that, okay?"_

 _Emily nodded but her body was stiff, she had never been this close to Alison. When they kissed before, sure they were close, but Alison's body wasn't pressed against Emily's. There was always space between them. But now Alison was on top of Emily, and the brunette didn't want to escape._

 _"You're so beautiful and once you realize that," Alison started, "you'll be able to have anybody in this world that you want." Emily didn't know what exactly to do, she was stunned. Alison had her at a loss of words and actions._

 _The brunette kept her eyes locked with Alison's, unable to do anything else. Everything was still and nothing else mattered. The only sound she heard was the slight noise of each girl breathing. Time had stopped and so did the rest of the world except for them._

 _Alison leaned closer to Emily. The blonde was nervous for the first time. Gone was the overly confident, fierce blonde and there was a timid love struck teenager, sitting in the lap of the girl who made her heart race and her lips tingle._

 _"Ali," Emily softly whispered just before closing her eyes. It was almost like the word coming from Emily's mouth was all Alison needed to hear to press their lips together, so she did. Alison's hands found her way to the back of Emily's neck and greeted her pink lips with Emily's._

 _This kiss was different, it wasn't like the previous one's they shared in private. This kiss was deep and full of pouring, raw emotion. Emily's hands easily made their way to Alison's bare thighs, barely under the blonde's skirt._

 _The swimmer's body felt electric. She had the blonde of her dreams sitting in her lap, holding her head, and kissing her like each kiss would be the last. It was slow, lasting, and connected. Alison's tongue glided against Emily's lip and the brunette granted her permission._

 _Emily had never used her tongue with Alison, in fact she thought french kissing was disgusting, but with Alison it felt…right. Alison's tongue swept Emily's for the first time and the brunette couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips if she had wanted to._

 _Alison shifted in Emily's lap when her fingers tangled themselves in the brunette's hair, causing her to softly grind against Emily's lap. Emily's fingers took over for themselves as well and raised higher on Alison's leg._

 _Before Emily knew it, her hands were so high on Alison's thigh that her thumb accidentally swept the blonde's underwear. Emily pulled her lips from Alison's as her eyes suddenly flew open, "Ali, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—,"_

 _"Em, it's okay," Alison cut, her lips turning into an upward smile. Alison ran her thumb over Emily's bottom lip, "really, it's okay. I want you to." Emily's brown eyes widened as she realized the meaning of the blonde's words._

 _Alison kissed at the corner of Emily's mouth, "is that okay?"_

 _"I-I don't think I know— what if I don't— I'm not sure—,"_

 _"Emily, look at me," Alison said, bringing her hand down to cup Emily's chin, "it's natural. If you don't know what to do next, I'll lead you. But you'll know what to do when you start, I promise."_

 _Emily didn't want to ask, but the jealously inside of her couldn't keep quiet, "have you done this before?"_

 _"No," Alison replied, "but I can tell you if you're doing it right."_

 _Emily nodded and brought her shaky hands back up Alison's thighs. "You don't have to do this if you're not ready, Em," Alison stated, her eyes soft, filled with genuine concern for girl in front of her._

 _Alison cupped Emily's face as the blonde allowed her thumb to stroke the brunette's tan cheek, "I only want this if you want this. You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do—,"_

 _"I want to," Emily cut in, "this, with you, this is what I want."_

 _A rush ran through Alison's body. It was a feeling of pure happiness. It wasn't lust, it wasn't only desire, it was love. A feeling of love that Alison had never felt before. It was a feeling of I need you mixed with I want you. It was a feeling of don't let me go. Emily made her feel everything she never thought she would. Emily made her feel weak._

 _Before Alison could process her thoughts any further, she felt Emily's lips back on hers and fingertips pressing against her upper thigh. Emily led the kiss with every soft movement and allowed her fingers to act natural as Alison said they would._

 _Emily's lips and fingers felt as if they went into autopilot. Her index finger slipped into the sides of Alison's underwear. Emily had imagined this for a couple of years now. She always imagined being in control of Alison's body and touching her in places that were only reserved for Alison's lovers, but the brunette never thought it would be her._

 _Emily's right hand crept between Alison's legs and rubbed against her underwear. Emily nearly gasped at what she felt. It was damp. Alison's underwear was wet. It took all of one full second for Emily to realize she had gotten Alison DiLaurentis aroused._

 _Emily pressed her fingers against Alison's heat through her underwear causing the blonde to moan in Emily's mouth. Emily could have sworn that she was more turned on than Alison. If that was the sound coming from Alison's mouth before Emily got started, the brunette couldn't wait to hear the sound she dreamed of coming from Alison when she started._

 _Emily dipped one finger into Alison's underwear and felt Alison's body slightly tense in anticipation. Emily glided one finger through Alison's folds and circled her finger slightly. Alison broke the kiss with Emily and the brunette opened her eyes to see expanded blue crystal blue eyes looking back at her._

 _"Is this okay?" Emily asked. Alison planted her knees into the passengers seat of her brother's truck, straddling Emily's lap with stability that gave Emily perfect access underneath her skirt._

 _"It's perfect," Alison replied, "I want this." Emily nodded, "me too." The brunette pushed her finger into Alison slowly and a gasp fell from Alison's lips, "Em."_

 _That was the sound that hooked Emily for life. All Emily could do was watch the blonde in her lap close her eyes and grind her hips along Emily's hand as Emily kept her finger pumping inside of Alison._

 _It was beautiful. The way Alison's mouth was parted just enough to moan and gather short breathes, how her cheeks with flushed pink, how her golden blonde curls shined from the moonlight.. it was a slight Emily would never forget. Or a feeling._

 _Emily was inside of Alison, feeling her warmth and the brunette couldn't imagine anywhere else in the world she would rather be. Emily started to speed her finger into the blonde as Alison started to fall into grinding rhythm among Emily's hand._

 _Emily had never done this before, but she knew she wanted to go deeper and faster into the blonde. She wanted to feel more and make Alison feel more. The brunette dipped another finger into Alison._

 _Alison leaned forward and buried her head into Emily's neck, pressing soft kisses against the skin with every pump Emily make inside of her. Emily could feel Alison's walls tighter around her fingers from adding another inside of her. Emily's entire body was lit under Alison as she felt the blonde kissing against her neck._

 _"Emily," Alison moaned, her lips brushing Emily's ear. The brunette kissed Alison's cheek as she kept her fingers working digits in the blonde._

 _For the next few minutes the truck was filled with breathless moans, Emily's name, desperate kisses, and finally moans and gaps of a blonde reaching her climax._

 _When Alison came down off of her high, Emily left her fingers in Alison as her body relaxed and laid on top of the brunette beneath her. A few silent seconds went by as Alison took the time to catch her breath. Emily could have stayed like that forever.. Alison in her lap, one hand gripping her thigh, two fingers inside of her, and Alison's head leaning on her shoulder, feeling her warm breath against her neck._

Emily pushed herself up from the workout matt and headed to the gym lockers to grab her bag to leave. She knew where she wanted to go.

#####

Emily pulled up at Alison's house and took a breath before she knocked on the door. A couple of seconds went by before the nervous brunette decided to knock again. She was about to pick up her phone to text Alison when the door opened.

Her heart nearly stopped in her chest when a shirtless Noel Kahn opened the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily's body froze as an extremely unpleasant sick feeling ran through her body. Her brown eyes glided over Noel's shirtless body. He looked out of breath, with flushed pink cheeks and tossed messy hair. Emily had seen those same features in Alison and Hanna both when she had just finished taking her time on their body..

"Emily, hey," Noel said, running a hand through his dark black hair. "Why are you answering the door?" Emily snarked, her eyes hard on Noel's body. She scanned his neck for any marks, knowing a certain blonde had always marked whenever she could.

It felt like the brunette's legs were going to give out under her. The way her stomach knotted felt pure sickening in her body. The thought of Alison being naked in her bed with Noel—

"I just—," Noel started, but was interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

"Who's that?" Emily's heart raced at the voice she heard. She would know that voice anywhere.

Emily looked past Noel through the door as her eyes fell upon the only girl in the entire would who could make her heart feel as if it was going to bust out of her chest. Alison walked behind of Noel and nudged him out of the way, "I've got it, Noel."

Alison stepped outside and shut the door behind of her. The blonde was wearing sweatpants and a large t-shirt. A Rosewood High School Men's Soccer t-shirt. Emily's heart dropped. Alison's curls fell across her shoulder as the blonde turned to face Emily again.

"Why are you here?" Alison asked, crossing her arms.

"Why is Noel answering your door? Shirtless?" Emily questioned back.

"Is that any of your business?" Alison replied.

Emily opened her mouth but shut it, knowing Alison was right. It really wasn't Emily's business. Alison eyed the brunette in front of her. Alison never completely understood Emily's motives these days. She was no longer this easy to read girl, she grew to become complicated.

"Alison, are you hooking up with Noel?" Emily questioned. The words were hard to choke out, but Emily wanted to know, she needed to know. Alison let out a sigh, "and what if I am, Emily? I wanted so long for you. I went through hell just to see if me and you could actually make it work. So finally when you come to me and tell me how much you love me and how we're going to be together, you see Hanna and kiss her? What am I supposed to think? What am I supposed to do?"

"I didn't kiss her—,"

"You did. You didn't kiss her lips, but you kissed her," Alison snapped. The brunette leaned against Alison's porch, "I didn't kiss her because I wanted her back and I wanted to be with her, I did it because I—no. We were talking about you. We were talking about if you are screwing some stupid guy. Did you just screw him?"

"It doesn't matter, Emily!"

"Actually it fucking does!" Emily snapped, "I need to know if you are having sex with him because I—,"

"Yeah, I am," Alison stated, taking a step closer to Emily, "I'm screwing him. I just had sex with him." Emily dropped her dialogue as her mouth went dry. Her chest felt empty at what she just heard. She almost didn't believe it. Her head started spinning all over again. Her stomach was twisting almost every way it possibly could have.

"I've had sex with him all day today. We've been in bed together since last night. He stayed with me and we've been in bed ever since. I've kissed him, and I've touched him, and he's touched me. And we would have kept going if you wouldn't have interrupted us."

Alison's eyes were hard on Emily and her voice was stern, "he's been all over my body and touched every place possible. And I wasn't thinking about you during any of it."

Emily's cheeks were stained were hot rolling tears as the blonde was talking. She couldn't handle this. The brunette turned her back to Alison because she couldn't look at her anymore. She closed her eyes and took deep breathes. Alison was just having sex less than five minutes ago. Five minutes ago her body was pressed against Noel's and he was making her moan just the way Emily had a week ago.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Alison continued from behind of Emily, "it hurts to think of me with him and to see him with me and to know that we just had sex just moments ago. It stings to have the mental image of me with him imprinted in your mind, right? To know he's all over my sheets and that he held me last night, it literally feels like your heart is shattering into pieces, doesn't it?"

Emily whirled her body around and pushed Alison away from her, "I fucking hate you."

"Why, Emily? Why do you hate me?" Alison shouted back.

"You fucking—you had—you let him—I fucking hate you!" Emily yelled back, her voice cracking from crying.

"That was just me in your bed! That was where we just made love for hours last week! You were just on top of me and under me and kissing me and touching me and loving me! It's barely been a week since you were in my hands and now you've—God, I fucking hate you!" Emily cried. The brunette threw her keys across of Alison's yard. All she wanted to do was hit something, to lease the anger and hurt inside of her body.

"And you're wearing his fucking shirt in front of me now! You're such a—I wish I never met you!" Emily shouted. The brunette turned on her heels to retract her keys in the DiLaurentis yard.

Alison followed Emily down the porch steps and into the grass. "It hurts doesn't it?" Alison barked. Emily snapped her head around to look at Alison, "Stop asking me that! Yeah, it does. You win, okay? You hurt me the way I hurt you. You win!"

Emily wiped the tears from her face and looked down at Alison, "I hate you, Alison." Tears fell from the blonde's eyes as she shoved Emily backwards, "you don't get to hate me. You don't get to yell at me and tell me how awful I am. You don't get to tell me that you hate me. Now you know how it feels. Now you know what it feels like to touch me just a few days ago and then me go be with someone else. Now you know what it feels like for me to be with someone while you're thinking of me. Now you know what if feels like to see the person I'm with and you have to tolerate it. Now you know."

A cheap smile spread on Alison's lips, it was a smile that didn't match her eyes, it was forced, "and now you should know that I didn't sleep with him. But for a solid minute you felt what I felt for weeks. Now you know, Emily."

Emily stood dumbfounded in front of Alison. One of the biggest reliefs rushed through her body, but she was still stunned. Alison didn't sleep with Noel. It was a lie. The worst information Emily had ever heard was all a lie. Alison made Emily realize a point. It was all a planned lesson from Alison.

"But your shirt—,"

"It's Jason's," Alison replied.

"But Noel was shirtless—,"

"He was working out with my brother. Noel practically worships Jason," Alison responded.

Emily felt a wave of guilt flush over her.

"Ali—,"

"No, just go, Emily," Alison stated, lowing her voice back down again. Emily reached forward to touch Alison's face, "Alison—,"

"I said no," Alison said, "you will never understand the true pain I went through for you. And I don't even get all of you. I have to share your love with another girl when I loved you first. You will never understand."

"I may not understand, but Alison, I love you. Hanna was my girlfriend, I dated her, I cared about her, and yes, I loved her, but as a person. I did have feelings for her, yeah, but they were nothing like how I felt about you. You are like coming up for air when I'm drowning. You are like the sun coming out after a hurricane. You are like water after running miles. It's always been you and it will always be you. My heart belongs to you. God, Alison, I'm so in love with you," Emily confessed. The brunette slapped her hands on her legs, "how can you not see how crazy I am about you? You're the first thought in the morning and the last before I fall asleep. You're who I call when I'm drunk and who I crave when I'm sober. You are everything and I am nothing without you."

The brunette took a step towards Alison filling the small space between them, "I did you so wrong the last couple of months and I swear to God I'll spend the rest of my life fixing it and moving forward and treating you right if you let me. I want you with every fiber of my being. Ever since that night we stole Jason's truck and you took me out to the lake… ever since you climbed into my lap and kissed me and held me and told me that you wanted me in ways that two normal friends don't want each other, I knew it was you. The moment I touched you, and I mean touched you, Alison, I knew. So don't tell me to leave anymore, and don't tell me to let us go because I'm in love with you and I won't stop loving you until the day my heart stops beating."

Alison jolted forward and wrapped one arm around Emily's neck and cupped her face with her other hand. The blonde brought her lips to Emily's and Emily's hands naturally found Alison's waist. Alison kissed Emily like it was the first time. Her lips fell in perfect sync with the brunette's as she felt Emily pull her in tighter. Alison's fingers traced Emily's jawline with one hand as her other locked around the back of the tan girl's neck.

Alison's front door opened as Noel appeared from the door with Jason. "Thanks for working out with me today Jas—whoa," Noel stopped. Jason's eyes followed Noel's as the oldest DiLaurentis child noticed what Noel was eyeing.

A smirk wiped across of Jason's lips, "now it all makes sense. You go, Ali." Noel looked back at Jason, "dude, did you know about—,"

"Check it out, my sister is making out with the hottest lesbian in Rosewood High. I'm not sure if I'm more proud of jealous," Jason laughed.

"Alison and I were just talking a week or so ago!" Noel whined, his eyes focused on Alison's head titled up kissing Emily. "I guess Em has more game than you," Jason grinned.

#####

 **I felt like this was a very good place to stop the story.. so I'm pretty positive this is the end of Pick One..**

 **Thank you to everyone who read/followed/favorited/reviewed! You guys are so precious and sweet.**

 **Any storyline ideas or one shots? Let me know :)**


End file.
